Alexus
by baerryriana
Summary: Alexus artinya pembela. Dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol juga suka membela rakyat melalui aksinya. "Tapi dari kebanyakan yang kutahu dan hampir semua yang kau ikuti itu berakhir ricuh, Chan!" Ini tentang mahasiswa, kampus, cinta, dan politik.
1. Prolog

Dia ada diantara ratusan mahasiswa yang terus bergerak maju berusaha menerobos pagar yang mengelilingi kantor pemerintahan kota itu. Dia ada diantara mereka yang terus berteriak meminta keadilan. Dia ada disana, bergerak maju seakan tak takut apapun.

Dia, Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa yang sering kau temui di berbagai aksi kampus.

Baekhyun memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Angin terus membelai wajahnya yang nampak tanpa cela itu.

Bahkan segelas latte dihadapannya tak lagi menarik minatnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela cafe. Langit sore masih sama seperti biasanya. Menenangkan.

Tapi, tidak dengan hatinya.

Dia kalut.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada layar ponselnya. Membaca sebuah post yang ada di line.

 _ **(LIVE REPORT) SERUAN AKSI UNTUK RAKYAT**_

Dan dia hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat foto yang ditambahkan sebagai keterangan.

Lalu menutup mata saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berada disana.

Ikut menyerukan suara demi membela rakyat.


	2. Chapter 1

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menyusuri lorong. Beberapa kali menahan diri agar tidak berlari. Berbelok saat melihat tangga dan menaiki tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

Dia sudah tak tahan.

Kakinya reflek memelan saat melihat segerombolan mahasiswa keluar dari ruangan.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, merapikan kemeja yang dia pakai, dan membenarkan letak tas di bahunya.

Lalu berjalan cepat saat melihat seseorang hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

"Hay.."

Dia muncul tepat saat seseorang itu baru keluar satu langkah.

Chanyeol memasang senyum terbaiknya saat orang itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Oh hay?"

Dan Chanyeol meleleh saat dia balas menyapanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Matanya kecil dan akan hilang saat dia tersenyum. Bibirnya tipis dan akan mengerucut saat dia kesal.

Dan Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar saat menatapnya.

"Emm.. Maaf tapi bisakah kalian menyingkir terlebih dahulu baru melepas rindu?"

Itu Kyungsoo yang menganggu kesenangan Chanyeol.

"Ahh, sorry."

Chanyeol melihatnya bergeser dari pintu dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melirik kesal kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Chan?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap leher bagian belakangnya dan memasang tampang polosnya.

"Merindukanmu mungkin, Baek?"

Dia Baekhyun, mahasiswa komunikasi.

Dan Chanyeol salah satu dari mereka yang terang-terangan tertarik pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol, mengabaikannya.

Berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin tidak memberi atensi pada keberadaan pemuda itu.

Berjalan kearah tangga lalu turun dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Dia sudah biasa diikuti seperti ini. Tapi itu bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol biasa berjalan disampingnya, bukan di belakangnya.

 _Ada yang salah._

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Semua dilakukan dalam satu detik.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya secepat mungkin sampai sepatunya berdecit lirih.

Dia memandang kearah Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Katakan," ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelum aku berbalik dan tak mau mendengarmu lagi,"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan kepercayaan dirinya tak lagi sama seperti beberapa detik lalu.

"Baek, aku minta maaf," suara Chanyeol tampak lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tasnya ke wajah orang dihadapannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tas Baekhyun berisi laptop.

"Sudah?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah memelas pemuda itu.

Aah Baekhyun bingung harus memeluk pemuda itu atau justru menendangnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Baek. Sungguh," katanya masih dengan wajah memelas.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih diam, Chanyeol memutar badannya 360 derajat supaya Baekhyun bisa memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Katakan itu pada bahumu yang lebam,"

Lalu Baekhyun meremas dengan sengaja lengan kiri Chanyeol.

"AAAAWWW!"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dapur dengan membawa sebuah baskom yang berisi es batu.

Bibirnya terus mengerucut sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

Penyebabnya? Sudah pasti seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas karpet dengan lebam di lengan kirinya.

"Obati sendiri. Aku tak mau menyentuhmu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dan menerima baskom yang diberikan.

Baekhyun masih kesal ternyata.

"Baek, aku tak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Diam dan obati lukamu."

"Baek,"

"Diam, Chanyeol."

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan mulai mengobati lukanya.

Kau pikir apa?

Mereka sepasang kekasih?

Nyatanya mereka hanya dua orang yang terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

Namun tak terlalu takut untuk saling memberi perhatian.

Baekhyun takut Chanyeol terluka saat melakukan aksi.

Dan Chanyeol takut Baekhyun marah saat dia terluka.

"Aku ingat, aku berkata tidak saat seseorang datang padaku dan mengatakan akan ikut aksi," suara Baekhyun terdengar sayup-sayup.

Chanyeol merinding mendengarnya.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa jika tidak ikut,"

"Aku tak berkata itu kau,"

Chanyeol menyerah.

Baekhyun yang marah itu menyeramkan.

"Kudengar aksi kemarin tak berjalan lancar, Yeol," itu Kai yang datang dengan sebungkus keripik dan hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Yah memang. Aparat mulai menyerang mahasiswa tepat pukul tujuh malam. Dengan dalih kita harus dibubarkan," jelas Chanyeol sambil menekan lukanya.

"Mengapa begitu? Bukankah kalian tetap tenang saat aksi?"

"Kita tenang. Namun tiba-tiba seorang aparat menarik salah satu mahasiswa yang sebelumnya melakukan orasi,"

"Lalu?"

Kai tampak tertarik dengan cerita dari sumber yang terlibat langsung daripada cerita dari media.

"Salah satu dari kami melihat dia disikut dengan sengaja. Meskipun dia berusaha menutupi diri dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja, tapi kami tau dia sedang menahan sakit,"

"Memangnya siapa yang ditarik?"

"Bobby dari HI," ada jeda.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menatap kompres di tangannya. Pandangannya tak fokus, seakan nyawanya tak ada di sini.

"Hanbin yang melihatnya dan dia tau Bobby kesakitan. Lalu dia memberitahu kami keadaan Bobby dan suasana menjadi ricuh seketika."

"Tidak parah kan?"

"Tidak. Kami mulai mundur saat aparat mencoba menyeret kami satu persatu. Beruntung kami bubar tepat waktu. Dan aku hanya dapat lebam di lengan karena ditarik paksa,"

"Sudah tahu aksi biasa berakhir ricuh, kau masih saja ikut,"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Kai yang bersikap seolah tak bersalah. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap datar ke arahnya.

 _Sialan, siaga satu._

"Emm, Kai kurasa kau harus pergi ke kamar dan memakai bajumu,"

Chanyeol bangkit dan mendorong paksa Kai untuk pergi.

Dan Kai pergi dengan tatapan heran ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendelik kearahnya seakan memerintah Kai untuk pergi secepat mungkin.

"Baek,"

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku pulang,"

Saat Baekhyun hendak bangkit, Chanyeol reflek menarik tangannya.

"Tidak semua, Baek. Tidak semua aksi berakhir ricuh. Percaya padaku," mata Chanyeol mulai memelas lagi.

"Dari kebanyakan yang kutahu dan hampir dari semua yang kau ikuti itu berakhir ricuh,"

Chanyeol diam dan dia tahu ini tidak akan berakhir cepat.

"Kau tahu apa yang kutakutkan, Chan."

"Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tahu," dia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau tahu tapi kau mengabaikan itu,"

"Baek, aku bisa menjaga diriku,"

"Kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Chan. Mungkin sekarang mereka diam tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan di belakang kita,"

"Apapun yang mereka rencanakan, aku tak peduli. Setidaknya kita sudah mencoba,"

"Dan kau juga mulai tak peduli padaku,"

Baekhyun bangkit dan Chanyeol kembali menahan tangannya.

"Aku peduli padamu, Baek," suara Chanyeol bergetar.

"Tidak. Kau tidak. Bahkan saat aku berteriak memintamu jangan pergi kau tak peduli dengan itu. Bahkan saat kau tahu aku menangis ketika kau mulai menyuarakan aksi,"

"Baek, dengarkan aku,"

"Kau tak peduli, Chan. Bahkan mungkin saat aku berlutut di hadapanmu, kau tetap tak peduli."

"Baek, dengarkan aku!" tanpa sadar suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Kau yang dengarkan aku!"

Baekhyun menyentak pegangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati tapi kau tak peduli dengan itu! Kau tetap pergi meski aku memohon untuk kau tetap diam disini!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum dan itu membuat Chanyeol takut setengah mati.

 _Ini tidak benar._

"Huh, mungkin saat aku yang pergi baru kau akan peduli,"

Dan saat Baekhyun berbalik lalu pergi dari apartemen yang ditempatinya, Chanyeol benar-benar sadar ini berakhir terlalu cepat.

Dia kehilangan Baekhyun bahkan sebelum sempat memilikinya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

Ini hari ketiga sejak Baekhyun pergi dari apartemennya dan Chanyeol benar-benar sadar dia harus pergi untuk meminta maaf.

Jadi, dia putuskan untuk datang menemui pemuda kecil itu di kelas terakhirnya sore itu.

Dia berdiri bersandar di pembatas koridor lantai tiga, menunggu kelas Baekhyun berakhir.

Denting ponsel mengalihkan atensinya dari memandang langit sore. Sebuah pesan dari teman satu jurusannya.

 _ **Mino**_ : _Ada seruan aksi lagi besok, yeol. Jam 1 siang. Titik temu di PKM._

Dia baru akan membalas pesan tersebut saat seseorang keluar dari ruangan di belakangnya lalu tak lama diikuti mahasiswa lain.

Kelas Baekhyun baru saja berakhir jadi dia tidak lagi membuang waktu dan mulai menyelinap masuk.

Baekhyun disana, sedang duduk sambil mengobrol dengan dua temannya yang berdiri di sisi kanannya.

Chanyeol duduk tepat di bangku depan Baekhyun.

Dan itu sukses mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari dua temannya.

Tanpa dosa Chanyeol tersenyum dan berkata, "Kurasa kita harus berbicara, Baek."

Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol dan membalas, "Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Chan."

Matanya menyipit, Chanyeol tahu ini takkan mudah. Jangankan untuk berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, menatapnya saja seakan Baekhyun enggan.

Baekhyun bangkit dan Chanyeol mulai gelagapan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kehilangan akal.

 _Baekhyun yang marah itu mengerikan._

Langit sudah gelap, lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan sejak sejam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun baru membuka gerbang rumahnya saat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih.

Ini lebih larut dari yang dia bayangkan.

Berjalan menyusuri halaman rumah yang tak terlalu luas dengan beberapa tanaman hias yang sengaja dibeli untuk memperindah tampilan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan berkata pelan, "Aku pulang."

Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya meski dia tahu yang menjawab bukanlah kedua orang tuanya.

"Ahh kau sudah pulang? Mau makan apa?"

Melainkan pelayan di rumahnya yang sudah merawatnya lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Mie goreng dengan telur setengah matang saja, _Mak._ "

Setelah permintaannya diangguki, Baekhyun berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Membuka pintu dengan lesu dan langsung disambut angin malam yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang tepat menghadap ke sisi belakang rumah.

Seingatnya dia sudah menutup jendelanya pagi tadi dan itu takkan terbuka kecuali…

 _Cklek_

Ada makhluk kelebihan tinggi yang menyusup masuk dan sekarang sedang berbaring di kasurnya, tampak terlelap.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa makhluk tersebut _topless_ , telanjang tanpa atasan.

Reflek Baekhyun mengunci pintu dan berjalan menutup jendela.

Lalu berjalan kearah makhluk tersebut dan menendang pantatnya sekuat mungkin.

"Seharusnya aku tak terkejut melihatmu disini."

Baekhyun bergumam lirih dan makhluk itu bergerak, perlahan sadar dari tidurnya.

"Ohh, kau sudah pulang?"

Menghela napas, Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada, "Menurutmu?"

"Maafkan aku tertidur," Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurannya.

Yapp, itu Chanyeol. Makhluk kelebihan tinggi yang menyusup kamar Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya aku tak memilih kamar ini sejak dulu,"

"Yah benar. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila kau memilih kamar di lantai satu. Jadi aku tak perlu repot memanjat," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang dagu, pura-pura berpikir.

Memang dia punya otak yang bisa digunakan berpikir?

"Lebih baik upilmu,"

Baekhyun reflek ngumpat.

"Bahasa, Baek."

Baekhyun bukannya bodoh, bukan juga murahan. Tapi dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa memperbolehkan Chanyeol berada di kamarnya sampai saat ini.

Apalagi memperbolehkan si tuan menyebalkan itu memakan jatah makan malamnya dan berakhir dia hanya memakan roti dan buah yang dibawa ke kamarnya.

"Masakan dirumahmu memang yang terbaik, Baek,"

"Dimanapun kau berada, makanan gratis tentu enak,"

Baekhyun menyindir lalu mengambil ponselnya saat ponsel itu berkedip beberapa kali.

Dia melirik Chanyeol yang menaruh piring di nakas lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan mandi, apa kau mau ikut?"

 _Baekhyun tak tahan lagi._

"Enyah kau dari kamarku, sialan!"

 _BRAK!_

 _DUAK!_

"Bahasa, Baek."

"Terserah!"

Lalu terdengar tawa keras dari arah kamar mandi. Baekhyun memandang kesal pintu kamar mandi yang kini terdapat bantal di depan pintunya.

Jangan tanya itu ulah siapa.

Matanya kembali menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan salah satu chat dari temannya.

 _Mungkin dia akan kembali mendiami Chanyeol setelah ini._

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan jendela. Matanya menatap langit dan tangannya tampak memegang segelas cokelat hangat.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah dan berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Ikut memandang langit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun menunduk, tersenyum tipis.

"Apa pernah terlintas di benakmu untuk mengejar satu hal yang kau rindukan dan melepas semua hal yang kau punya di dunia?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, bingung.

"Aku merindukan ibuku, Chan,"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih dan Chanyeol merasa hatinya baru saja tergores oleh silet tak kasat mata.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menyusulnya,"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan itu,"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam segelas cokelat.

"Tidak, setidaknya sampai aku berhasil membuatmu berjalan ke arahku di altar,"

Dan ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun merona.

Ada seribu hal yang Baekhyun suka dari pemuda di belakangnya. Baekhyun suka saat Chanyeol tersenyum dan lesung di pipinya muncul. Baekhyun juga suka saat Chanyeol berdiri di dekatnya dan membuatnya menghangat.

Namun semua alassan itu terasa percuma saat Baekhyun mengingat hal yang biasa pemuda itu lakukan.

Tentang betapa sukanya pemuda itu dengan sebuah aksi.

"Chan,"

"Hem?"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?"

Dan saat itu Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun sudah lebih dari tahu, dia perlahan belajar mengerti.

Raut wajah Chanyeol perlahan berubah dan Baekhyun sadar akan hal tersebut.

"Kuliah tentu saja," raut Chanyeol kembali berubah.

"Kau tau apa yang aku maksud,"

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

Baekhyun diam dan Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi menonton besok?" jawaban yang sukses membuat Baekhyun kaget.

Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa dia tepat sasaran.

"Bukankah kau ada aksi besok?"

"Bukankah kau menginginkan ini sejak lama?"

"Bukankah aku tak lebih penting dari aksimu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau hal terpenting yang kuinginkan? Kau masa depanku,"

 _Cup,_

 **TBC**

Okey, aku cuma mau ngomong makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff sampah ini. Dan maaf juga baru sempet publish lanjutannya.

Makasih banget buat yang nyempetin mencet follow dan favoritin ff gaje ini.

Makasih juga buat yang udh ngluangin waktu buat komentar.

Hallo **loey,** makasih udh mampir.

Hay **baekhyunee** aku seneng kamu nemu ff gaje ini hehe.

Hai **Sik** hehe iya ini awalnya kok sedihnya, padahal aku pengen mereka bahagia terus. Akunya pengen pengantar yang berbeda sih hehe


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Yang pasti, saat ini kakinya bergerak cepat menuruni tangga kampus dan setengah berlari menuju ke parkiran. Untuk apa lagi selain menghampiri Chanyeol?

Namun dia harus menelan sedikit rasa kecewa saat tak mendapati pemuda itu di parkiran, bahkan motornya pun tak ada.

 _It's okey. Mungkin kencan di lain hari tak masalah._

Satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehnya adalah Chanyeol yang pergi dan lebih memilih aksi ketimbang dirinya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dering di ponselnya menjadi bukti pasti dari perkataan Chanyeol semalam.

Pemuda itu tak main-main.

"Hallo?"

" _Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di depan kelas terakhirmu tapi kau tidak ada. Apa kau absen?_ "

"Tidak. Aku ada di kantin, aku haus," dia berbohong. Tak mungkin kan dia berkata dia ada di parkiran menunggu pemuda itu, bisa-bisa Chanyeol melayang.

" _Haruskah aku kesitu?_ "

"Jangann! Aku yang kesitu," refleks Baekhyun berteriak.

" _Okey, aku tunggu di tangga komunikasi,_ " telepon ditutup dan Baekhyun menghela napas.

Chanyeol ada disana saat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya, duduk tenang di tangga paling bawah dengan mata yang fokus ke layar ponselnya.

Lalu mendongak saat Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata bulat itu tampak berbinar saat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ohh jangan lupakan betapa menawan lesung di pipi kirinya.

"Jadi, mau langsung pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil kembali berdiri dan Baekhyun merengut tidak suka saat kembali teringat perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka.

"Bukankah kau tak bawa motor?"

Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Jujurlah, Baek. Kalau kau baru saja dari parkiran bukan dari kantin, kan?"

Dan Chanyeol sukses mendapat sikutan dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu memastikan keberadaanku, Baek. Karna tepat saat kau berpikir begitu aku sudah lebih dulu menghampirimu."

"Omong kosong," dia tersipu lalu berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana? Mobilku disini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya saat pemuda itu berdiri di sisi sebuah mobil hitam yang mengkilat.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau baru saja mengambil mobilmu tadi pagi,"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan lagi?"

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Rumahmu bahkan satu setengah jam dari kampus dan kau sengaja mengambil mobil hanya untuk pergi denganku?"

"Untukmu itu bukan sekedar hanya, Baek. Kau tau kau lebih dari itu,"

Dan Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat menghadapi mulut manis pemuda politik satu ini.

* * *

"Kita mau nonton apa?" Baekhyun bertanya tepat saat mereka sampai di gedung bioskop.

"Genre apa yang kau suka? Horror?"

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan berakhir menutup mata dan uangmu akan terbuang sia-sia," Baekhyun menggeleng menolak usulan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan romance?"

"Aku berani bertaruh aku akan muntah tepat saat film berakhir," tangan Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun mendekat.

"Aah aku lupa kau sudah kenyang dengan romance kita berdua,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya, sangat mans. Tangannya maju dan mencubit hidung pemuda tersebut.

"Kita pilih fantasy saja," putusnya sesaat setelah melepas cubitannya.

Chanyeol tampak mengelus hidungnya saat menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk memesan tiket. Tepat saat dia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun tangannya maju untuk memainkan kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik salah satu tangan Chanyeol lalu menggigitnya main-main dan Chanyeol menjerit pura-pura kesakitan.

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menghadiahi Chanyeol juluran lidah dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menjulur ke depan bersandar pada kedua bahunya. Dan kegiatan itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk bahu Baekhyun dari belakang.

Mereka tidak peduli sekitar bahkan tidak sadar saat beberapa dari orang di sana menatap iri.

* * *

Menurut Chanyeol tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik ketimbang Baekhyun. Bahkan adegan Thor yang sedang beraksi kini tak di pedulikan sama sekali. Dunianya seakan hanya berpusat pada Baekhyun seorang.

Dan Baekhyun sadar betul pemuda bermulut manis di sampingnya telah menatapnya sejak sepuluh menit pertama mereka masuk bioskop.

"Berhenti menatapku. Bola matamu hampir keluar,"

"Kau indah, Baek,"

Apa Baekhyun bilang, mulut Chanyeol memang.. Ish!

"Mulutmu, Chan," dia berucap sambil melirik sinis Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Mau kukecup dengan mulutku? Sini,"

Baekhyun itu cekatan, maka sebelum Chanyeol dapat maju dia sudah lebih dulu menampol wajah pemuda itu.

"Dasar buaya, pintar mencari kesempatan," dan jarinya bergerak menyubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Dan itu hanya berlaku padamu, Baek. Sini sini utututu,"

Mudah ditebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Yahh, mereka rebut sendiri di antara penonton yang konsen menonton layar bioskop. Tangan Baekhyun bahkan sudah bergerak menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak mau kalah tentu saja. Dia menggerakkan tangannya menuju pinggang Baekhyun dan menggelitik pelan pemuda mungil itu.

Tingkah rusuh mereka berhenti saat Baekhyun melepas jambakkannya dan beralih mengalungkan tangan ke leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri reflek menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

Siapapun yang melihat seperti apa senyum keduanya saat ini, pasti akan memekik iri. Disana terlihat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol memuja Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang menatap lembut Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah ada di hidupku, Baek,"

* * *

Baekhyun pikir selepas _nonton_ mereka akan pergi makan mengingat ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Namun nyatanya pemuda itu malah mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana.

"Kemana?" akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya setelah hening yang lumayan panjang.

Chanyeol memutar setir mobil dan pandangannya masih konsen ke jalanan, "Ke apartemen temanku."

Sial! Kenapa Chanyeol tampak tampan hanya dengan duduk di belakang kemudi mobil?

Padahal pemuda itu hanya berpakaian santai. Kemeja yang tadinya dia pakai sekarang telah teronggok diam di jok belakang dan hanya menyisakan kaus hitam tipis yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya, memperlihatkan otot bisepnya dengan jelas. Sebuah jam tangan hitam melekat di pergelangan tangan kanannya lalu sebuah topi abu-abu menutupi rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Baekhyun saat menonton tadi.

Mungkin penampilan seperti ini yang sering teman wanitanya sebut dengan _Boyfriend Material._

"Kita sampai," dan lamunan Baekhyun tentang penampilan Chanyeol langsung hilang terbawa angin.

Mungkin yang Chanyeol lakukan terhitung tindakan yang sederhana. Hanya membukakan pintu di samping Baekhyun lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas puncak kepala Baekhyun, memastikan kepalanya aman dari benturan atap mobil. Namun siapa sangka hal itu mampu membuat Baekhyun tersipu?

"Mukamu merah," dan Chanyeol kembali mendapat sikutan di perut untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen itu, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas mendengar teriakan khas pemuda yang tengah bertanding game. Semua yang ada di apartemen ini sangat khas dengan kata pemuda. Mulai dari warnanya yang dominan hitam dan abu-abu, lalu beberapa lukisan bertema artistik yang melekat di beberapa sisi dinding. Oh jangan lupakan beberapa pakaian kotor yang tergeletak di sofa, beberapa bungkus makanan ringan yang mengumpul di salah satu sudut, dan kulit kacang yang bertebaran di lantai. Sangat khas dengan kata _pemuda._

Baekhyun hampir mengajak Chanyeol pulang saat salah satu dari mereka berteriak, "Oh Chanyeol kau datang?"

Dan semua mata langsung tertuju padanya mengabaikan game yang masih berjalan.

"Siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Kenapa dia manis sekali?"

"Ohh aku pernah melihatnya!"

"Dia sungguh imut!"

"Baekhyun komunikasi kan?"

"Ohh Baekhyun yang itu?"

"Benarkah?"

Lalu lima pemuda di hadapannya membicarakan tentang dirinya seakan Baekhyun tidak disana. Chanyeol mendengus kecil dan memukul belakang kepala salah satu dari mereka.

"Diam kau, ,"

Dia duduk santai di sofa tanpa memedulikan pakaian yang menumpuk di sebelahnya. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih berdiri canggung.

"Kemari, Baek," Chanyeol melambai dan menepuk sisi sofa di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun bergerak pelan lalu mendudukkan diri di sisi Chanyeol.

"Jadi, _gais_ … Ini Baekhyun dari komunikasi angkatan kita,"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala pelan, berlaku sopan.

"Itu Joshua dari HI, Mingyu dan dari management, Namjoon dari kedokteran, dan Hoshi dari hukum," jelas Chanyeol mengenalkan satu per satu temannya,

"Hay, Baek. Aku sering mendengar tentangmu," ucap Joshua dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aah iyakah?"

"Ya, beberapa kali Joshua bercerita padaku soal kau yang dekat dengan anak politik," itu Mingyu yang memiliki wajah bak model, tampan.

"Aku heran kenapa kau mau dengannya," yang ini Namjoon yang berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan Chanyeol bisa menebak apa yang akan temannya katakan.

"Dia itu jorok, Baek,"

"Dia pemalas,"

"Jangan mau dengannya, sungguh aku memperingatkanmu,"

"Dia itu tak tahan lama, Baek,"

"Aah benar. Dia yang pertama lari ke kamar mandi saat kita _bokep_ bareng,"

"Lalu aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas dia meneriakkan namamu lima menit setelahnya. Baekk..akhh..Baek…uhh.. yess.. Baek.." itu Hoshi yang bersemangat mempraktekan perkataannya.

"YAKK!" dan itu Chanyeol yang berteriak malu.

Jangan tanya Baekhyun, dia hanya menutup wajahnya yang jelas-jelas telah memerah.

* * *

Menurut Baekhyun, teman-teman Chanyeol itu menyenangkan. Terlepas dari sifat mereka yang mesum. bahkan dengan berbaik hati menggunakan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar makanan yang mereka pesan untuk di makan bersama di apartemen. Lalu Mingyu yang dengan berbaik hati menawarkan diri sebagai model di salah satu tugas yang dia miliki dan Namjoon langsung menyahut ingin membantu proses editing.

Yahh, Baekhyun cukup senang mengenal mereka.

"Aku masuk dulu," katanya sambil melirik Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai dalam," Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya pelan.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan melambai pelan ke arah Chanyeol. Lalu dia berbalik saat Chanyeol kembali menutup kaca mobilnya. Langkahnya ringan, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dia tengah bahagia.

Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya seharian ini. Bagaimana pemuda itu menggandengnya saat berjalan di bioskop, bagaimana Chanyeol memeluknya di hadapan teman-temannya, dan bagaimana romantisnya makan siang mereka berdua di tengah berisiknya lima pemuda lain. Dia merasa melambung tinggi.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kea rah meja makan. Disana tampak ayahnya tengah menyantap makan malam seorang diri.

"Duduklah, Baek. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, pa,"

Baekhyun duduk di depan ayahnya dan mulai mengambil satu per satu menu makanan yang tersaji.

"Darimana?"

Ayahnya bertanya sambil menatapnya. Kedua tangan pria itu terhenti di udara menunggu jawaban putranya.

"Main sebentar," Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menatap ayahnya.

"Dengan?"

"Chanyeol,"

"Aah mahasiswa politik itu,"

Lalu hening beberapa saat dan hanya terdengar denting garpu yang mengenai piring.

"Kemarin aku dengar aksinya tak berjalan lancar. Beberapa dari mereka tertangkap dan terluka. Lalu aku dengar lagi hari ini mereka melakukan aksi serupa. Aku heran, mengapa mereka melakukan hal yang percuma? Untuk apa membela? Mereka hanya mahasiswa yang seharusnya konsen belajar untuk menaikkan IPK. Bukannya ikut aksi aksi tidak jelas seperti itu. Maka dari itu kau sebaiknya tidak banyak bergaul dengan mereka yang hanya menggunakan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tak berguna. Aku tak melarangmu main….."

 _Dan ucapan ayahnya hanya terdengar samar di telinga Baekhyun._

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

Hayhooo.. Maaf baru update.. Salahin wifi rumah yang super lemott. Ini aja numpang wifi cage deket kampus wkwk..

Ngomong-ngomong.. HBD papih.. Makin tua makin bangsat anjirrr..

Sukses terus pih, jaya teyus, maju terus jan mundur-mundur.. Maju mundurnya ntar malem aja bareng aku wkwk.

Aahh satu lagi. Thx bgt buat yang udah ngluangin waktu buat baca, komen, fav, dan follow ff gaje ini.. Ailaffyu gais..


	5. Chapter 4

Politik itu licik, politik itu jahat, politik itu kotor.

Chanyeol sudah muak dengan semua pendapat itu. Itu hanya pendapat orang awam yang tak tahu sama sekali arti politik sebenarnya.

Baginya, politik lebih dari itu. Politik sudah seperti nyawanya, napasnya.

Pada saat ini tidak ada hal yang tidak menggunakan politik. Bahkan saat seseorang mencari pekerjaan. Kau pikir dengan menggunakan kenalan ayahmu untuk masuk perusahaan besar bukanlah praktek politik? Itu salah satu bentuk praktek politik, bung.

Jadi Chanyeol merasa biasa saja bahkan kelewat santai ketika ayah Baekhyun memaksanya mampir saat dia mengantar pemuda mungil itu ke rumahnya tepat tiga hari setelah kencan bioskop mereka.

"Kenapa politik?" bahkan Chanyeol ingat ini pertanyaan yang sama untuk kali kelima yang lelaki itu lontarkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Karena aku penasaran bagaimana cara mereka yang _kotor_ berkuasa," dan jawaban Chanyeol juga masih sama.

"Lalu setelah kau tahu kau akan ikut seperti mereka?"

"Untuk apa aku ikut seperti mereka jika aku saja bisa membuat mereka gagal dengan caraku sendiri?"

Denting pelan cangkir yang bertabrakan dengan meja kaca menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol. Ayah Baekhyun bahkan meliriknya dengan gamblang dari balik kaca mata mahalnya.

"Kudengar kau ikut aksi seruan untuk rakyat, benarkah?"

"Iya,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Chanyeol bahkan sudah menduga topik ini akan dibahas oleh lelaki tegas dihadapannya.

"Karena aku punya rasa peduli,"

"Rasa peduli katamu? Dengan berteriak di hadapan aparat lalu ikut baku hantam—"

"Bukan,"

"—itu buang-buang waktu,"

Saat itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk diam dan berhenti bicara karena tahu betul emosi seseorang di hadapannya sedang tidak baik.

"Dengar pemuda, dengan caramu yang berteriak seperti kesetanan, dengan kau yang bahkan membalas saat mereka memukulmu, dengan kau yang membuat spanduk besar dan membawanya berjalan berkilo-kilo meter, kau pikir para penguasa di atas sana akan mendengarmu?"

Lalu ayah Baekhyun berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan,"

Dan percakapan mereka berdua berakhir sore itu."

* * *

Chanyeol gila.

Itu yang terlintas di benak Bobby saat melihat betapa kacau pemuda itu saat datang ke kosnya.

Rambutnya berantakan, kemejanya kusut, dan tampangnya menggambarkan dengan jelas seberapa kesal dirinya.

"Kukira kau habis making out dengan Baekhyun, tapi seharusnya tampangmu itu bahagia bukan malah kesal begitu,"

"Persetan dengan making out. Aku justru kena damprat ayahnya,"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan? Memerawani anaknya?"

"Bisa tidak sih sehari saja kau tidak berpikir mesum?"

Bobby hanya meringis merasa sakit hati. Chanyeol yang kesal memang menyebalkan. Dia akan berbuat semaunya tanpa berpikir akibat untuk temannya atau bahkan akibat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia menyeramahiku tentang aksi itu," Bobby mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol mengambil persediaan cemilan Bobby dan tak bermaksud meneruskan sama sekali. Karena Bobby sudah tahu apa kiranya isi dari omelan ayah Baekhyun itu.

Mereka sudah biasa mendapat kritik yang sama.

"Aku kadang berpikir untuk melakukan hal lain ketimbang aksi seperti biasanya," suara Bobby itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertarik.

"Maksudku, kenapa tidak dengan menemui lembaga dan meminta surat bukti yang sah? Bukankah beberapa orang berkata apa yang mereka lakukan itu illegal?"

Dan Chanyeol hampir mengecup Bobby andai saja pemuda itu tidak lebih dulu menendang Chanyeol.

* * *

Hidup Chanyeol memang kadang terasa membosankan bagi beberapa orang.

Bagaimana tidak, waktu yang dimiliki pemuda itu kebanyakan digunakan untuk diskusi di kampus yang entah membahas apa saja. Kadang membahas tentang perkembangan negara, kadang membahas pembangunan kampus, kadang membahas mata kuliah.

Itu pun jika sedang dalam kondisi _waras_.

Tapi berbeda dengan sore ini. Dia sedang duduk di tepi lapangan basket, memandang ke arah segerombolan mahasiswa yang sibuk di tengah lapangan yang beberapa dari mereka tampak memegang kamera.

Baekhyun ada di sana sibuk mengarahkan teman-temannya.

Bahkan tak sungkan menyuruh Mingyu melakukan beberapa pose maupun adegan.

Ingat saat Mingyu dengan senang hati mengajukan diri untuk membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugasnya? Ya, mereka melakukannya sore ini.

Namjoon juga datang dengan alasan ingin melihat prosesnya secara langsung supaya dia dapat menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat proses editing nanti.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin membantu namun sayangnya dia buta tentang segala hal yang kini tengah Baekhyun dan teman-temannya lakukan.

Jadi, pemuda itu hanya duduk diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun sambil menjaga beberapa barang yang mereka tinggalkan di sisi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang tampak pendiam namun dia akan berubah menjadi pemuda hyperaktif saat dihadapkan pada hal yang memang dia sukai.

Dia akan meloncat kegirangan saat melihat benda lucu berwarna monochrome, akan berjalan kesana-kemari saat memegang kameranya, dan akan bernyanyi dengan keras saat mendengar lagu dari The Chainsmokers.

Jadi Chanyeol tidak heran ketika Baekhyun saat ini lebih sibuk daripada yang lain. Dia akan mencari sudut yang menurutnya paling pas untuk memotret Mingyu.

Dia bahkan tanpa ragu membaringkan diri untuk memotret Mingyu dari bawah.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

Selang beberapa menit Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya, atau mungkin ke arah tasnya.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol bertanya saat Baekhyun berdiri di sebelahnya lalu memberikan kamera padanya sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sibuk membuka tasnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku pikir lensa makro lebih cocok dari pada lensa standar,"

Chanyeol memberikan kamera saat tangan Baekhyun menengadah padanya. Pemuda mungil itu sibuk melepas lensa dan Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas raut serius Baekhyun. Sungguh dia tampak seribu kali lebih menggemaskan saat sedang serius.

"Apa kau bosan?"

Baekhyun menaruh lensa standarnya ke tasnya lalu bertanya saat dirinya sibuk memutar lensa untuk memastikan lensanya bekerja dengan baik.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

Lalu Baekhyun mengalihkan fokus kameranya ke arah Chanyeol, memutar _focusing ring_ beberapa kali lalu memegang kedua sisi pipi Chanyeol dengan satu tangan sehingga membuat bibir pemuda jangkung itu maju satu senti.

 _Klik_

"Kau lucu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap hasil fotonya. Tangan Chanyeol maju untuk membalik layar display kamera.

"Itu terlalu jelek. Ulang ulang,"

Baekhyun menurut dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasang pose sesukanya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terlipat di depan dada dengan pandangan yang di arahkan ke sisi kanannya.

 _Klik_

"Lihat lihat,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan layar display ke Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku seperti bangun tidur?"

"Entah,"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. Teriakan teman Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan keduanya.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah teman-temannya lalu memberi kode pada Chanyeol bahwa dia harus kembali dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan kembali sambil menatap foto Chanyeol pada layar display kameranya.

Nyatanya dia tak membutuhkan sebuah makan malam mewah di restoran atau sebuah nyanyian manis di atas panggung untuk membuatnya merona.

Karena sebuah interaksi kecil diantara keduanya di tengah kesibukan mengerjakan tugas saja sudah membuat hatinya meringan.

Bagi Baekhyun, bahagia itu sederhana.

Dan dapat dia rangkum dalam satu kata.

 _Chanyeol_.

* * *

 ** _Andai saja, saat aku mengerjakan tugas ada Chanyeol yang menemani._**

 ** _Pasti semua terasa mudah._**

 ** _Huhu aku iri ke Baekhyun._**


	6. Chapter 5

Baekhyun pernah beranggapan bahwa seruan aksi itu bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang bermanfaat. Melainkan hal yang sia-sia.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau mahasiswa komunikasi itu mau-mau saja saat teman sekelasnya mengajak untuk ikut seruan aksi siang itu?

Yaa. Disinilah akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri.

Berada di barisan kedua dari tujuh barisan yang memanjang dikanan dan kirinya.

Para relawan seruan aksi itu berbaris memanjang berusaha menguasai setengah jalan raya yang berada di depan gedung pemerintahan itu.

Baekhyun sendiri bingung mengapa begitu banyak relawan yang mau-mau saja berdiri panas-panasan di tengah jalan sambil berteriak lantang. Apalagi dari kebanyakan yang baekhyun lihat, mereka memakai jas yang sama dengannya, jas almamater kampusnya.

Tidak, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak datang dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun bahkan datang dengan berat hati.

Bukan juga karena Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya datang karena penasaran dengan kelanjutan aksi kali ini.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam benak Baekhyun.

Keberadaan Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang kerap kali berdiri paling depan itu sama sekali tidak nampak bayangannya sejak rombongan dari kampusnya datang 20 menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa pemuda jangkung itu tidak ikut dalam seruan aksi kali ini sebelum dia melihat Chanyeol berjalan dari arah parkiran..

Dengan menggandeng seorang wanita.

Mungkin karena badannya yang kecil jadi Chanyeol tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mengikuti setiap langkah dan gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan ekor matanya. Dia melihat dengan jelas saat Chanyeol berjalan di trotoar dengan menggandeng wanita itu.

Dia melihat dengan jelas saat Chanyeol berusaha melewati beberapa orang untuk bergerak maju, dan masih dengan tangannya yang menggandeng wanita itu.

Dan dia juga melihat dengan jelas saat Chanyeol berhenti dalam jarak tiga orang darinya lalu berbalik menatap ke arah wanita yang tampak berusaha melindungi matanya dari terik sinar matahari.

Bahkan dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas saat Chanyeol berkata, "Kau cukup berdiri disini dan ini. Pakai jasku biar mereka tahu kau masih salah satu mahasiswa kampus ini,"

Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah memegang jas almamater milik Chanyeol karena Chanyeol melarangnya dengan alasan jas tersebut terlalu banyak debu.

Tapi saat ini Baekhyun mungkin tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Chanyeol melarangnya. Mungkin pemuda itu takut Baekhyun mencium parfum lain di jasnya.

* * *

Baekhyun masih bertahan sampai tiga jam setelah kejadian Chanyeol meminjamkan jasnya pada orang lain.

Dia bahkan sempat kehujanan satu jam yang lalu dan dia hanya berlindung dengan sebuah potongan kardus yang hanya muat untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Beberapa temannya berbaik hati menawarkan minuman untuknya dan baekhyun sangat berterimakasih akan hal tersebut.

Sampai detik ini pun Chanyeol masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal pemuda itu tampak beberapa kali sibuk berjalan berkeliling.

Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya.

Atau mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan wanitanya karena saat ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah memberikan minum pada wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya. Di sebelah kanannya ada seorang mahasiswa kampusnya yang tidak dia kenal dan di sebelah kirinya ada satu orang teman sekelasnya sedangkan yang lain sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan memulai obrolan dengan seseorang di sisi kanannya.

"Hay,"

"Oh, hay," permulaan yang bagus karena pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum.

"Boleh aku tahu kau dari fakultas mana?"

"Oh aku dari ekonomi, kau sendiri?"

"Aku FISIP,"

"Namamu?" pemuda di sampingnya bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Jungkook,"

"Apa kau sering ikut aksi seperti ini?"

"Yah, aku ikut beberapa kali,"

Kemudian jabatan keduanya terlepas dan berubah menjadi hening yang canggung di antara sorakan beberapa mahasiswa lain.

"Emm.. Kau kenal dengan wanita itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk wanita yang sejak tadi menempeli Chanyeol.

"Ohh dia. Dia Kang Naomi mahasiswa kelas internasional di FEB,"

"Lalu yang di sebelahnya?" kali ini dia menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol. Ehh bukankah dia mahasiswa FISIP juga?"

"Ya benar—" _bahkan dia yang sering datang ke kelas mencariku,_ "—tapi aku tak terlalu mengenalnya. Lalu apa hubungan keduanya?"

"Kalau ku lihat dari kedekatan keduanya, ku pikir mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi entahlah. Sampai sekarang tidak banyak yang tau apa hubungan keduanya,"

Lalu percakapan keduanya terpaksa berhenti saat seseorang yang sedang berorasi di depan sana menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri.

Saat itulah Baekhyun sadar. Mungkin dia memang dikenal oleh beberapa orang di fakultasnya. Mungkin dia terkenal di beberapa teman dekat Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak cukup dikenal oleh pasukan aksi milik Chanyeol.

Dan mereka lebih mengenal sesosok wanita yang sedang duduk di tepi pembatas jalan sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Bukan dia, Byun Baekhyun, yang hampir setiap hari dihampiri Chanyeol meski hanya untuk mengucap sapa.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa keluar dari mobil dan langsung berjalan ke sisi kursi penumpang dan membukakan pintu mobil tersebut.

Seorang wanita yang memiliki aura anggun dan elegan di waktu yang sama itu pun keluar dari mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Tidak bolehkah aku sesekali mengajakmu ke rumahku?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan jas almamater Chanyeol yang masih melekat di badannya. Lalu ikut berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol saat pemuda itu mulai melangkah.

Matanya mulai melirik sekitar, menilai keadaan rumah Chanyeol. Rumah yang sederhana dari luar tapi dia yakin semua hal yang ada di hadapannya kini bernilai fantastis. Bahkan dia tidak heran saat mendapati sebuah guci antik di sisi kanan teras rumah tersebut.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti wanita yang sesekali masih melirik sana-sini, sibuk memperhatikan keunikan dari tatanan rumah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau pulang, Yeol?"

Itu ibu Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya dan menatap heran wanita dengan tubuh tinggi semampai di samping Chanyeol.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Kang Naomi, teman kuliahku,"

"Hallo, bu,"

Naomi tersenyum hangat sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya, bermaksud memberi hormat yang dibalas tidak kalah hangat oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin dia hanya teman kuliahmu, Yeol?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya, bu."

Dan pertanyaan ibu Chanyeol hanya di jawab dengan kedikkan bahu Naomi sambil wanita itu tersenyum tersipu.

* * *

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sedang terjadi suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya Baekhyun tahu.

Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Dia gelisah tanpa sebab yang pasti. Dia menangis tanpa alasan. Dan napasnya sesak padahal jendela terbuka dengan lebar.

Baekhyun duduk dengan lemas di tepi ranjang, memandang kosong ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya perlahan meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Satu hal yang dia tahu..

Baekhyun merasa kecewa..

Entah karena apa,

Atau bahkan siapa.

* * *

Kali ini kampus terasa bagai ruang hampa tanpa udara untuk Baekhyun. Sejak semalam dia masih merasa kosong seakan jiwa tak lagi berada di raganya. Pandangannya seakan transparan pada semua hal dan dia bahkan tak merasakan kaki yang terus melangkah.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang mengenal Baekhyun bertanya akan keadaan pemuda mungil itu. Sedangkan beberapa yang lain hanya diam melirik simpati.

Namun semua itu hanya dijawab dengan senyuman tipis Baekhyun seakan menyuruh mereka untuk mengabaikan keadaannya.

Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang mau dikasihani. Dia bukan manusia yang lemah.

Jadi ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya saat ini dia hanya bisa diam dengan menegakkan badannya. Berusaha terlihat lebih kuat. Meski seseorang dihadapannya ini bisa menjadi kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan Baekhyun dalam satu waktu.

Dan saat itu juga kampus terasa bagai bilik pengakuan dosa untuk Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa seakan semua dosanya terpampang jelas dan entah untuk hal apa dia merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol terus saja meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tak salah. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai hari ini tidak ada yang salah.

Bertemu dengan Baekhyun bukan kesalahan, mulai mengenalnya adalah hal yang wajar, dan memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Dia juga yakin membawa seorang wanita dan mengenalkannya pada ibunya bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Itu wajar, iyakan?

* * *

 _ **Maaf baru update.**_

 ** _Baru selese UAS,_**


	7. Chapter 6

Chanyeol menatap seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Perlahan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih secangkir kopi yang tersaji dan saat itulah orang dihadapannya memandang Chanyeol.

"Teruskan saja makanmu, kenapa berhenti?"

"Tidak,"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya saat dihadapkan pada sepotong waffle. Dia menurut saat orang dihadapannya menyiratkan untuk mulai mengunyah.

"Waffle disini enak,"

"Ya aku tahu. Itu sebabnya kau mengajakku kesini kan, Baek,"

Baekhyun tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tak berubah. Masih sama seperti Chanyeol yang dulu. Yang sering menunggunya di tangga, yang sering mengajaknya makan di warung tenda pinggir jalan, yang masih suka menyelinap masuk kamarnya lewat jendela.

"Emm, Chan?"

"Yap?"

"Kau ikut aksi kemarin?"

"Ikutlah,"

Jawabannya singkat, agak terlalu cepat. Mungkin berusaha menutupi kenyataan yang tergambar jelas di ingatan Baekhyun.

"Kali ini tentang apa?"

"Meneruskan yang kemarin,"

"Apa tentang kalian yang tidak terima dengan kericuhan beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Iya, itu salah satunya,"

"Kemarin banyak media yang meliput. Kenapa tidak satupun dari mereka mempublikasikannya?"

"Entah, mungkin mereka sudah di suap,"

"Tidak mungkin, lagian kemarin cuaca disana sangat menyebalkan. Hujan panas hujan panas,"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Seharusnya dia sadar, Baekhyun terlalu banyak tahu. Namun Chanyeol terlalu sibuk menenangkan kegelisahannya dibanding berusaha memberi sedikit atensinya untuk memperhatikan setiap kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Dan dihadapannya Baekhyun sedang meyakinkan diri bahwa keadaan hubungan keduanya masih sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

Yah, Chanyeol- _nya_ masih sama.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana yaa? Tak tahu,"

Lalu Chanyeol melihat sekeliling menilai tatanan cafe yang sedang di kunjunginya. Cafe ini menggunakan warna putih untuk meja dan kursinya, lalu wallpaper kayu untuk sisi kanan dan kirinya sedangkan dinding di belakangnya berwarna putih polos dengan dihiasi beberapa bingkai lukisan yang menarik. Ditambah beberapa lampu berwarna kuning yang menggantung menambah kesan romantis tersendiri.

Chanyeol mungkin akan betah berlama-lama di cafe itu walau sendiri sekalipun. Tapi denting pesan masuk mengalihkan atensinya.

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Futsal kuy, sejam lagi di tempat biasa.._

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu kita akan kemana,"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan polos saat pemuda itu menariknya untuk pergi lalu berjalan menuju motor Chanyeol yang terparkir rapi di depan cafe.

"Kita ke apartemenku dulu baru kesana,"

"Kemana?"

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab dan Baekhyun sangat ingin menyubit pinggangnya. Tapi dia masih sayang nyawa mengingat saat ini Chanyeol tengah konsen membawa motornya.

Baekhyun tidak hanya sekali ini mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol. Dia sudah sering kesini dan bahkan hafal beberapa hal yang selalu di temuinya disini. Salah satunya adalah mahasiswa kelebihan sinar matahari yang sedang memasang tampang serius sambil tangannya menggenggam stik PS.

Baekhyun tidak heran saat melihat Chanyeol menendang bokong pemuda itu sambil berteriak, "Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk memakai baju saat di rumah, Kai?"

Dan Baekhyun juga sudah biasa melihat tanggapan Kai yang hanya berkata, "Absku terasa percuma jika tidak dipamerkan,"

"Kepalamu," itu Baekhyun yang melempar Kai dengan bantal sofa.

"Oh ya, Yeol,"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, Kai berpaling dari layar dihadapannya.

"Almetmu tadi sudah diantar, kutaruh di kamar,"

* * *

Baekhyun kenal beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di hadapannya. Ada Luhan si mahasiswa cantik dari hukum dan dia berada satu tahun di atasnya. Ada Sehun si manusia es dari sastra inggris. Ada Bobby anak HI yang biasa bermain basket namun entah kenapa kali ini justru nyasar ke futsal. Dan beberapa anak politik yang jarang dia lihat.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli saat beberapa pemuda di hadapannya melepas kaos tanpa melihat sekitar. Yahh, salah satunya Chanyeol. Si tiang itu bahkan cuek saja saat jelas-jelas ada beberapa teriakan tertahan dari para gadis yang sengaja datang. Bertingkah seakan-akan sengaja memamerkan otot tubuh yang terbentuk sempurna. Baekhyun hampir melempar botol minum di sebelahnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa?" lalu Baekhyun berkedip polos.

"Menurutmu aku bau tidak, Baek?" katanya sambil mencoba mencium badannya yang bahkan masih _topless_.

"Tidak tahu,"

"Coba kau cium,"

Dan serangan itu datang tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan cepat lalu memeluknya dan berusaha mengarahkan muka Baekhyun ke ketiaknya.

Mudah ditebak reaksi dari segerombolan gadis disana, sudah pasti mereka menjerit iri.

Kegiatan itu berhenti saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepas Baekhyun dan berteriak nyaring. Sebelah tangannya memegang dada, sesekali mengelus bagian itu.

"Sakit, Baek,"

"Buodo!"

Yap, Baekhyun menggigit Chanyeol tepat di dada kanannya dan mungkin berbekas melihat seberapa nyaring Chanyeol berteriak.

Mengabaikan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan, Chanyeol berjalan ke toilet untuk mengganti celananya. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengganti celana disana. Bisa-bisa lapangan futsal tersebut berubah menjadi kolam darah karena banyak gadis yang mimisan.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik sekitar saat beberapa pemuda di hadapannya berlarian kesana kemari mengejar bola. Chanyeol sudah berkeringat sangat banyak. Bahkan rambutnya seperti baru saja selesai keramas. Tapi pemuda itu tetap memamerkan senyum bodohnya seakan tak merasa lelah sama sekali.

Baekhyun sedang melihat ponselnya saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat.

"Haus,"

Tangan Baekhyun reflek memberikan botol minum disebelahnya. Dia memandang saat Chanyeol meminum air tersebut. Terpesona saat Chanyeol menutup mata dan terdiam tanpa kata saat melihat jakunnya naik turun.

"Kau bosan?"

"Tidak,"

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Tidak lama lagi kok, Baek,"

Lalu Chanyeol mencubit pipinya dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau bau,"

"Tak apa yang penting kau cinta,"

Saat itu juga Chanyeol mendapat gigitan kedua di dada kirinya.

* * *

Malamnya Chanyeol berjalan sendirian dengan menenteng sebuah paperbag berisi roti. Penampilannya tampan seperti biasa meski hanya menggunakan jaket hitam dan celana jeans selutut. Memang terkadang Chanyeol tampan dengan cara yang sederhana.

Sesekali dia akan membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong.

 _ **Chanyeol**_ _: Sedang apa?_

 _ **Baekhyun**_ _: Sedang duduk_

 _ **Chanyeol**_ _: Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?_

 _ **Baekhyun**_ _: Sekarang?_

 _ **Baekhyun**_ _: Tidak mungkin lah, kau kan jauh_

 _ **Chanyeol**_ _: Tidak, nanti saja di pelaminan_

 _ **Baekhyun**_ _: Enyah kau_

Tapi jangan kira kalau saat ini dia sedang berjalan ke rumah Baekhyun. Karena nyatanya dia justru berjalan ke komplek asrama putri. Menemui siapa lagi kalo bukan—

"Hay, Yeol!"

Kang Naomi?

"Aku membawakanmu ini,"

Nada bicara Chanyeol masih sama seperti ke beberapa orang lain. Tapi senyumnya tidak dapat berbohong. Bahwa wanita dihadapannya ini berbeda.

"Ahh terimakasih. Bukankah kau habis futsal?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Lelah?"

"Tidak, kan bertemu denganmu,"

Wanita dihadapannya jelas tersipu.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Luhan, Bobby, Sehun, banyaklah,"

Lalu Chanyeol menatap penampilan Naomi dihadapannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan jangan gunakan celana pendek saat di luar?"

"Oh ini, maaf. Tadi aku buru-buru turun saat kau mengabariku,"

"Masuk sana, tidak bagus diluar dengan celana pendek,"

"Kau kan baru datang, masa aku langsung masuk,"

Wanita dihadapannya cemberut. Memasang nada merajuk dan menggoyangkan badannya pelan.

Chanyeol maju, tangannya menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga Naomi. Lalu mengelus pipi perempuan itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku lebih baik bertemu denganmu hanya sebentar daripada melihatmu kedinginan karena celana pendek sialan itu,"

Brengsek yah? Tapi manis.

* * *

Kurang lebih sebulan setelah hari itu, hari dimana Baekhyun ikut aksi, dan saat ini seorang wanita dengan postur bak model majalah sedang duduk dengan anggun dihadapannya.

Wanita yang sama yang Chanyeol bawa ke seruan aksi, Kang Naomi.

Sejam yang lalu wanita ini menghubunginya lewat temannya dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu. Entah untuk apa, Baekhyun tak tahu.

Yang jelas Bakhyun harus siap dengan apapun yang keluar dari mulut wanita anggun ini.

"Kau kenal aku?"

Wanita itu membuka percakapan setelah sepuluh menit saling diam.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku kenal, dibilang tidak kenal juga aku tahu kau,"

"Oke, jadi mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mengenalkan diriku. Aku Kang Naomi,—"

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun sengaja ikut diam karena wanita dihadapannya seakan ingin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"—kekasih Chanyeol,"

Nah, benar kan.

"Kalau kau kekasihnya, maka perkenalkan. Aku Byun Baekhyun, selingkuhan dari pacarmu, Park Chanyeol,"

"Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau dengan _beast_ sepertimu?"

"Jelas dia mau, karena dia muak dengan _beggar_ sepertimu,"

Geram? Jelas sekali wanita dihadapannya mengepalkan tangan menahan kesal.

Dan Baekhyun senang dengan reaksi itu.

"Kenapa? Marah?"

Wanita itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa caffe.

"Bohong kalau aku berkata tidak,"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan seakan mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu diri? Apa sefrustasi itu sampai kau mau menjadi orang ketiga dihubunganku?"

"Bukan aku yang mau, lelakimu yang mendekat padaku dan terus menempeliku,"

"Seharusnya kau menolak!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika dihadapkan lelaki tampan seperti Park Chanyeol?"

Wanita itu menegakkan badan dan sedetik kemudian melayangkan tangan bermaksud menampar Baekhyun. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak selemah itu. Jadi dia bisa dengan mudah menampik tangan wanita itu dengan lebih kuat.

"Dengar, Kang Naomi yang anggun. Lelakimu tidak akan mencari yang kedua jika yang pertama tidak membosankan. Dan pernahkah kau mendengar sesuatu tentang mencintai dua orang disatu waktu yang sama? Mereka bilang pilihlah yang kedua jika itu terjadi. Kenapa? Karena tidak mungkin akan ada yang kedua jika kau sangat mencintai yang pertama, jadi sudahkah kau sadar seperti apa muaknya Chanyeol denganmu?"

Baekhyun bangkit, meraih tasnya.

"Jadi biarkan aku mengambilnya darimu,"

Dan menghadiahi Naomi dengan segelas air yang menampar tepat wajahnya. Lalu berlalu dengan gaya terlalu santai.

* * *

 _ **Terlalu cinta saya dengan adegan terakhir wkwk..**_

 _ **Ugh hello kittykuhh, galaknyaa.**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong aku ngakak baca komen part kemarin, kenapa nyembur semua njirr..**_

 _ **Maaf juga aku baru upload sekarang. Aku abis kecelakaan, luka dikit si tapi traumanya itu loh. Bayangin aja kamu jatoh dari motor, tiduran ditengah jalan, trus setengah meter dari kepalamu ada mobil lewat dengan kencengnya. Hampir aja kepala saya pecah. Tapi syukurlah gak kejadian.**_

 _ **Btw, elyxion udah kode berkali-kali loh. Gak ada gitu yang mau barengan nonton sama saya? Wkwk**_

 _ **One again, follow ig saya baerryriana biar makin dekatzz.**_

 _ **Okeeyy, bhay**_


	8. Chapter 7

Itu terjadi sekitar satu tahun yang lalu saat Chanyeol mengenal Naomi lewat salah satu seniornya di fakultas ekonomi.

Wanita itu anggun, elegan, tinggi, pintar, terlalu sempurna untuk dijadikan teman. Maka berselang dua bulan dari masa perkenalan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merubah status hubungan mereka lewat sebuah bisikan di tengah riuh acara dies natalis kampus.

"Kau terlalu sempurna bila hanya sebatas teman, jadi maukah kau menjadi pasangan pemuda biasa ini?"

Chanyeol ingat betul reaksinya. Wanita itu berbalik dari yang semula fokus menatap panggung lalu mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya pada figur tinggi Chanyeol yang membelakangi sorot lampu. Dan berakhir dengan anggukan tanpa pikir panjang. _Terlalu gampang._

Lalu tiga bulan setelah resminya mereka, Naomi memberitahunya bahwa dia mendapat kesempatan untuk ikut _study_ _exchange_. Chanyeol selaku pemuda yang berusaha menjadi pasangan yang pengertian tentu ikut senang akan hal tersebut.

Seminggu setelahnya, keduanya resmi menjalani sebuah hubungan jarak jauh. Sebuah hubungan yang berpondasi kepercayaan, berdinding komunikasi lancar, dan beratap kejujuran.

Semua berjalan lancar, nyaris terlalu manis sampai Chanyeol merasa dia terkena diabetes. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka manis, dia suka sesuatu yang pedas. Maka saat seorang pemuda mungil membentaknya di tengah lapangan pada hari kedua baksos fakultas, dia hanya diam tak membalas. Hampir terpesona jika saja tulang keringnya tidak lebih dulu ditendang.

"Kau dengar tidak, bayi monyet?"

"Shit," Chanyeol reflek mengumpat merasa nyeri.

"Kau mengumpatiku? Dengar ya, sekali saja aku mohon gunakan telingamu yang lebar itu. Disana, anggotamu kerepotan menyusun barang, mengambil air, membersihkan tenda. Dan mengapa kau sebagai koordinator justru diam dan bermain dengan pemuda desa? Kau cari mati ya?!"

Pemuda dihadapannya mencak-mencak dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kesana kemari. Chanyeol berpikir pemuda mungil ini mirip dengan neneknya jika saja dia tak meneliti lebih lanjut raut wajah pemuda itu.

Pipinya merah, jelas sekali kepanasan. Maklumlah karena mereka berada di tengah lapangan rumput yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat tanding bola antar desa.

"Dasar tak tahu diri, tak punya dedikasi, tukang lari dari tanggung jawab, pemalas,—"

Chanyeol bahkan baru sadar pemuda mungil itu masih saja mengumpatinya.

* * *

Malamnya, salah satu teman jurusannya mendekat.

"Aku lihat kau di marahi tadi siang,"

"Yap, di tengah lapangan,"

"Di desa orang lagi, haha kasiannya,"

Chanyeol mendengus dan mengganti lagu yang sedang dia putar di ponselnya. Sebuah lagu berjudul My Type dari The Chainsmokers terpilih secara acak.

"Sialan memang,"

"Sumpah aku ngakak liat wajahmu. Lagian tidak biasanya kau diam saat di marahi, mulutmu itu biasanya gatal menyahuti sumpah serapah orang,"

"Entah, siapa si dia?"

"Kau tak kenal dia?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pasti.

"Aah sungguh, kemana saja kau sampai tidak kenal mahasiswa manis seperti dia?"

"Aku tak perduli,"

"Dia Byun Baekhyun komunikasi angkatan kita,"

Chanyeol bilang tak peduli. Tapi kenapa dia setuju saat lirik terakhir dari lagu My Type lirih terdengar?

 _Oh, I hate to say it, but you're my type._

 _Just my type, yeah yeah._

* * *

Itu kali pertama pertemuan keduanya yang membuat Chanyeol tidur tak tenang di dalam tenda. Sumpah mati dia penasaran.

Jadi dengan menyingkirkan segala ego yang menguasai diri, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda dan mencari sosok mungil bermulut pedas yang menarik atensinya.

Mungkin takdir atau jodoh jika Chanyeol boleh memintanya. Sosok mungil menggemaskan yang dicarinya, saat ini tengah berdiri di balik meja tempat segala jenis bahan makanan tertata apik. Rautnya menampakkan kebingungan dengan jelas. Tampak bingung memilih beberapa bahan. Tangannya canggung memegang pisau, hampir menggores jarinya sendiri. Saat itu juga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Baekhyun menengadah memandang Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak. Tangan Chanyeol maju untuk mengambil pisau yang Baekhyun genggam.

Chanyeol masih diam karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak mau meresponnya. Tapi gurat yang Baekhyun berikan tampak jelas bahwa pemuda mungil itu menahan lapar.

"Lapar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tertunduk dan sebelah tangan mencengkeram ujung bajunya sendiri. Chanyeol hampir mati menahan gemas.

"Mau masak apa?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tak tahu cara memasak apapun selain mie instan. Tapi aku baru memakannya kemarin jadi aku tak bisa memakannya lagi dua minggu kedepan,"

Tipikal anak rumahan. Sangat menjaga pola makan.

"Rumahmu dekat kampus ya?"

"Iya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Lalu memandang sekilas beberapa bahan makanan di hadapannya sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu nasi goreng sederhana,"

"Benarkah?"

Sialan. Chanyeol merasa berada di dekat Baekhyun terus menerus akan membuat kesehatan jantungnya memburuk. Ayolah, Chanyeol ingin memohon pada si mungil ini untuk berhenti menggemaskan dan membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

Saat itu Chanyeol tidak sadar gurat senyum sesingkat kedipan mata akan merusak atap kejujuran, meruntuhkan dinding komunikasi lancar, dan meretakkan pondasi kepercayaan yang dibangun dalam hubungan dengan gadisnya. Perlahan dia tak peduli dengan hubungannya. Tak lagi peduli dengan gadis yang dulu mudah dia dapatkan.

Karena menurut Chanyeol, si mungil yang tengah menunggu makanan buatannya ini lebih layak untuk diberi perjuangan sesungguhnya.

* * *

Jika kau tanya perjuangan sesungguhnya yang Chanyeol maksud itu seperti apa, maka Chanyeol akan menjelaskan dalam banyak tindakan.

Baekhyun bukan tipikal individu yang mau terikat dalam suatu hubungan. Dia tahu itu dari awal, sejak Baekhyun memberinya gurat keberatan akan keterikatan dalam hubungan. Maka Chanyeol tak pernah dia tahu betul seperti apa perasaan si mungil itu padanya.

Mengenalnya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir membuatnya tahu apa penyebab Baekhyun keberatan akan suatu hubungan. Satu kata, ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun benar-benar berpengaruh banyak pada kehidupan sosok mungil itu. Beliau mengontrol banyak hal, sampai pada titik dimana dia menilai layak tidadknya seseorang menjalin hubungan dengan putranya.

Chanyeol pikir sebelum menaklukkan Baekhyun, dia harus lebih dulu menarik perhatian ayahnya dan Chanyeol tahu jelas hal apa yang kiranya dapat menarik perhatian pria berjas itu. Pembuktian akan segala usahanya tentang seruan rakyat.

Ayah Baekhyun merupakan salah satu aktivis. Beliau menginginkan sebuah gerakan perubahan nyata dibandingkan bualan semata. Chanyeol tahu dia sudah diawasi sejak kali pertama mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Dia tahu, ayah Baekhyun terkadang mengikuti perkembangan seruan aksi yang melibatkan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berusaha lebih keras dalam keikutsertaannya dalam seruan aksi. Menarik masa dari kalangan mahasiswa mungkin sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Banyak yang kurang tertarik dengan aksi. Berpikir bahwa hal tersebut merupakan tindakan kekanakan yang tidak berguna dan lebih memilih datang ke pojok club malam di banding ikut berteriak meminta keadilan untuk rakyat.

Bagaimana negara ini akan maju bila generasi penerus saja lebih memilih kepentingan individu?

Chanyeol sudah memikirkan beberapa cara yang akan dia ambil demi menyukseskan tujuannya. Jadi, dia memaparkannya pada diskusi mahasiswa sore itu.

"Aku pikir menarik mahasiswa tidak sepenuhnya berhasil,"

Beberapa orang bereaksi. Menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Tapi aku pikir menarik masa lewat media sosial mungkin akan berhasil,"

Dan dia sudah siap akan reaksi yang mahasiswa lain berikan. Chanyeol yakin akan banyak mahasiswa yang menolak pernyataannya itu. Terbukti dengan diskusi yang berjalan selama hampir tiga jam itu berjalan alot dan memperoleh hasil final untuk menggunakan usul Chanyeol dengan menggabungkan beberapa hal lain ke dalamnya.

Chanyeol hanya berharap apa yang dilakukannya ini memperoleh hasil positif dan meyakinkan pada ayah Baekhyun bahwa seruan aksi ini bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Membuktikan bahwa mahasiswa pun dapat membuat sebuah perubahan.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Terimakash buat semua review yang kalian berikan. Meskipun kalian misuh-misuh gara-gara jalan cerita, tapi aku seneng wkwk. Itu artinya kalian menikmati cerita yang aku buat dan ceritaku ini berhasil membawa perasaan kalian hanyut di dalamnya eaakk..**_

 _ **Aku cintah kalian…**_


	9. Chapter 8

Baekhyun menggerutu pada setiap langkah yang dipijaknya. Merasa kesal bukan main pada sesosok wanita yang baru saja dia temui. Mungkin wanita itu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun merupakan saingan yang mudah untuk di kalahkan. Nyatanya tidak karena Baekhyun bahkan berani menantang balik wanita tersebut untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Mungkin Baekhyun gila karena merelakan harga dirinya berlalu begitu saja demi mendapat sosok pemuda yang di cinta. Mungkin juga dia terlalu buta karena cinta sehingga mau-mau saja merebut Chanyeol dari genggaman sang pemilik.

Tapi hey, coba sekali saja rasakan sensasi jatuh cinta yang terlalu dalam. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi egois seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun menghela napas kelewat keras saat melihat Chanyeol yang baru keluar gerbang fakultas dan kini sedang memandangnya dengan binar kepolosan sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sialan, Chanyeol terlalu menggemaskan untuk di abaikan.

Jadi, apa lagi yang harus Baekhyun lakukan selain menarik pemuda itu untuk berlalu dari kampus sambil berkata, "Moodku buruk dan kau harus menraktirku,"

Chanyeol? Hanya bisa diam mengikuti sambil berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi uang bulanannya akan habis lebih cepat dari yang dia bayangkan.

Baekhyun terus menyeret pemuda jangkung itu tanpa menjawab satu pun tanya yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Melewati beberapa kedai kopi dan caffe langganan yang biasa mereka datangi dan justru melambaikan tangan untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu sebelum dirinya ikut naik dan menyuruh supir untuk mengantar ke tujuan.

Perjalanan terasa canggung karena keduanya sama-sama diam. Baekhyun yang terus bungkam karena masih merasa kesal dan Chanyeol yang diam karena tak berani menyenggol Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun memandang jejeran gedung yang mereka lewati. Mengamati beberapa remaja berjalan bebas bergandengan tangan. Saling memberi perhatian dan kadang mengusap lembut kepala pasangan.

Jujur dia iri pada mereka yang punya status jelas dalam sebuah hubungan. Dia tak menyangkal bila dia juga ingin memiliki satu status yang jelas dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Atau minimal melepas status yang tengah melekat pada pemuda kesayangannya ini.

Baekhyun ingin memilikinya secara utuh. _Andai saja dia bisa._

Sebuah bangunan berlantai enam menyapa retina begitu keduanya turun dari taksi. Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol begitu kaki si jangkung menginjak tanah. Chanyeol bahkan hampir tersandung kakinya karena hal tersebut.

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang. Menatap raut bingung yang Chanyeol tampilkan. Baekhyun sangat penasaran akan reaksi yang Chanyeol berikan bila dia memberitahukan bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun telah bertatap muka dengan kekasih pemuda jangkung ini. Sentuhan lembut pada pipinya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menunduk, menatap tangan keduanya yang masih saling bertautan. Genggaman Baekhyun yang kuat berbanding terbalik dengan genggaman Chanyeol yang longgar, terkesan mudah melepas.

"Chanyeol, kita itu apa?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan reaksi yang Chanyeol berikan. Pemuda jangkung itu sedikit memundurkan badan, meski hanya beberapa senti. Wajah yang semula menatap penuh peduli kini menatapnya dengan tatapan asing yang belum pernah Baekhyun dapatkan.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya dijawab dengan sebuah pelukan serta usapan pelan pada punggungnya. Seharusnya ini dapat menenangkan hati Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa setiap gerak yang Chanyeol lakukan justru menambah keraguan atas hubungan keduanya.

* * *

 _ **Hallo, para readersku yang tersayang..**_

 _ **Terimakasih sekali buat yang udah mampir kesini, berbagi fantasi bersamaku. Maaf ya gak bisa bales satu-satu, karena di ffn gak ada fitur bales komen kaya di wp. Tapi aku selalu terbuka buat kalian yang pengen ngobrol sama aku, silahkan pm disini, atau di wp, atau mungkin instagram. Nama akunku semua sama kok, baerryriana..**_

 _ **Oh yak arena aku udah mulai aktif masuk kuliah lagi, jadi dengan mempertimbangkan berbagai hal yang ada di real life, aku mutusin buat bikin chapternya pendek-pendek. Mungkin 500 kata, tapi aku usahain cepet update. Kalau minta yang beribu kata, mungkin bakal lama, bisa bulanan.**_

 _ **Udah dulu ya, phay-phay.**_


	10. Chapter 9

Pertanyaan Baekhyun menghantam telak pendiriannya. Semua rencana yang tersusun rapi di otaknya terasa berlarian tak tentu arah seakan enggan menunggu lebih lama. Chanyeol yakin usapan yang dia beri pada si mungil ini tak berefek apapun. Saat Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pelan untuk melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol hanya mendapati satu hal.

Pandangan kosong.

Jika yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah sebuah pandangan kosong, maka yang Chanyeol dapatkan saat ini adalah jiwanya yang terasa kosong.

Mungkin apapun yang dia jelaskan saat ini akan terasa percuma di mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jelas tahu, Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dia ingin tahu penyebabnya tapi tidak mungkin untuk bertanya. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

Mencoba mengalihkan suasana tegang yang entah mengapa tercipta, Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum.

"Kita lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang,"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang semula menatap sepatunya kemudian beralih menatap telak mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin kita bukan kekasih,"

Bibir si mungil masih mengerucut, jelas kesal. Chanyeol rasa dia ingin berbalik dan berteriak gemas. Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat mereka sedang berada di pelataran mall besar. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengenggam tangan Baekhyun seraya berbisik ringan.

"Aku juga tak suka kata itu. Karna kau tahu? Sesungguhnya kau pemilik mutlak jiwa dan raga ini,"

Reaksi Baekhyun?

Dalam detik pertama setelahnya, pipinya merona. Lalu detik kelima dia berhambur ke pelukan Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher si jangkung.

Terasa bagai musim semi. Awalnya. Sampai terasa seperti musim panas saat tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan kecil dari Baekhyun yang sedang tersipu malu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjerit dengan tidak tahu malu.

"Arrgghh, Baek! Kenapa kau suka sekali menggigit bahuku?"

Yang hanya dijawab dengan punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

Bukan, bukannya Chanyeol tak mau memberi sebuah kepastian. Namun semua yang dia katakan benar adanya. Yang jelas, mau bagaimana pun keadaan saat ini, yang bisa keduanya lakukan hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengurai benang rumit ini.

.

.

Menurut Chanyeol, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melihat raut serius Baekhyun saat sedang membaca buku. Melihat sampul, lalu melirik judul, dan membalik sisi buku untuk membaca ringkasannya.

Sesekali dia akan mengerutkan keningnya, mengerucut bibir, dan sedikit berjengit karena tertarik. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dengan senyum yang menyejukkan. Di tangannya sudah ada dua buku literature, dua novel fantasi, dan satu novel romansa. Sudah lima buku dan Baekhyun bahkan belum berhenti mencari buku yang menarik minatnya. Si mungil itu justru mulai menjelajah rak biografi, menelusuri tiap baris buku yang masih berselimut plastik segel.

"Permisi, Tuan. Mau berapa buku lagi yang akan kau beli?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan berkedip dua kali, "Apa kau keberatan membayar itu semua, Pak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tapi apa kau benar-benar mau menguras dompetku hanya untuk buku?"

"Tidak, aku punya beberapa list lain untuk ku beli. Jadi, Paman.. Siapkan uangmu,"

Chanyeol bisa apa selain mengangguk pasrah?

Setelah mengantongi enam buku di kantung belanja yang tentu saja Chanyeol bawakan, keduanya keluar dari toko buku tersebut. Baekhyun memimpin dnegan langkah pelan sedangkan Chanyeol mengikuti dengan mendekap setia kantong belanja. _Tampak seperti suami setia, atau justru pembantu yang tersiksa?_

Baekhyun menatap sekitar, menimbang harus memasuki toko mana lagi untuk menguras dompet si jangkung. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah toko sepatu. Lalu tanpa ragu dia masuk lebih dulu, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang bahkan masih tertinggal lima langkah darinya.

Mereka keluar setelah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit di dalamnya. Memilih satu dari lima pasang yang berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Dan tentu selesai dengan Chanyeol yang mengangsurkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar sepatu tersebut.

"Kita makan?"

"Nanti, aku mau kesana dulu,"

Jari Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual kamera dan jam tangan. Tampilan mewah langsung dipamerkan saat Chanyeol menatap toko tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya dia akan masuk toko yang tepat.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin jam tangan,"

Kali ini Chanyeol masuk dengan sukarela. Bahkan mendahului Baekhyun. Langsung berpisah begitu badan melewati pintu masuk. Chanyeol yang langsung ke etalase jam tangan dan Baekhyun yang langsung ke rak tempat kamera berbagai jenis dipamerkan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membeli lensa kamera yang baru di rilis beberapa minggu lalu, tapi ternyata belum tersedia di toko tersebut. Baekhyun akhirnya menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak sedang meneliti sebuah jam tangan. Dihadapannya berjajar tiga jam tangan dengan desain berbeda.

Chanyeol merasakan kedatangan Baekhyun dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan beberapa detik dari jam yang tengah dia pegang.

"Lensa yang mana?"

"Belum ada," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Menurutmu bagus yang mana?"

Baekhyun menatap empat jam tangan dihadapan Chanyeol. Meneliti satu persatu sambil sesekali melirik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Menurutku ini tepat untukmu,"

Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam legam menjadi pilihan Baekhyun. Karena menurutnya Chanyeol akan tampak gentle dengan jam tangan hitam dan kaos hitam berlengan pendek.

"Baiklah,"

"Dan aku mau yang itu,"

Baekhyun langsung berkata sambil tangan menunjuk sebuah jam tangan putih yang tampak mewah dan elegan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengangsurkan kartu kreditnya untuk menyelesaikan transaksi. Baekhyun menatap setiap gerak yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tersenyum kecil alan sebuah hal.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai kartu itu,"

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Bagaimana dengan aku?"

"Kau berada satu level di bawah kartu itu,"

Chanyeol merengut namun hanya satu detik karena setelahnya dia memainkan pipi Baekhyun dan berkata, "Jadilah anak baik dan akan kakak belikan apapun dengan kartu ini,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hah! Naomi siapa ha siapa!? Cuma dapet roti sekotak, Baekhyun dong. Dapet buku, sepatu, jam tangan mahal dalam sekali gesek. Wkwk**_

 _ **Udah jangan pada ngiri kepengen punya pacar kaya ceye.**_

 _ **Aku menepati janji kan, upload cepet nih. Meski bullshit ngomongnya mau 500 kata tapi nyatanya jadi hampir 900 kata. Hehew**_

 _ **Bonus juga tuh ada one shoot yang baru aku upload buat nemenin malam minggu kalian.**_

 _ **Iya terimakasih kembali, aku tau kalian jomblo makanya nyari hiburan ke ffn wkwk.**_

 _ **Gak selesai-selesai aku bilang terimakasih buat kalian yang mau mampir baca ke ff ini, makasih juga buat yang mau komen, review, favorite dan follow ff-ku.**_

 _ **Terimakasih sayangku, phay-phay.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Jumatnya Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Baekhyun di depan ruang kelas seusai rapat rencana untuk aksi. Baekhyun datang dengan senyum yang kelewat bersinar sampai salah satu temannya bertanya tentang kewarasan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun maju untuk mendekap sebelah tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari kelas.

"Ayo kita pergi,"

"Kemana?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyum paling indah yang pernah dia terima. Dadanya sesak untuk beberapa detik. Kepalanya pening untuk sesaat. Terlalu terpesona akan tingkah Baekhyun yang tampak berbeda.

"Kerumahmu,"

Chanyeol lupa akan suatu kenyataan. Bahwa Baekhyun akan bertingkah manis jika ada maunya.

.

.

Berbekal beberapa kantong makanan dan buah serta sebuket bunga yang terlampau harum, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke rumah.

Chanyeol yang semula tampak terkejut dan seolah menolak untuk membawanya ke rumah pun pada akhirnya luluh dan mengangguk menyetujui.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdua di dalam mobil untuk berkendara menuju rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang kelewat antusias bahkan tak henti menyanyi, mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, lalu menyanyi lagi. Nampak terlampau senang.

Tampak berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol yang jelas sekali sedang gugup. Raut wajahnya seakan tengah menahan mulas, nyatanya dia benar-benar sedang mulas. Jarinya beberapa kali mengetuk permukaan setir. Dan tak luput pula telapak tangan yang sering kali dia gosokkan ke permukaan celana demi mengurangi keringat yang terproduksi.

Namun mau seberapa berharap pun Chanyeol pada sang waktu untuk mengulur lebih jauh, toh pada akhirnya mereka sampi juga pada destinasi utama.

Sebuah hunian kelas atas berjarak satu setengah jam dari kampus, kini terpampang secara nyata pada retina Baekhyun.

Dia puas tentu saja. Akhirnya satu dari sekian banyak keinginan pada akhirnya tercapai.

Kakinya bahkan terlampau ringan saat menapak kabin teras. Matanya terlampau berbinar semangat saat daun pintu di hadapannya perlahan terbuka. Senyumnya kelewat sopan saat seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu.

Dalam sekali lihat pun dia tahu pasti siapa pria di hadapannya. Sorot mata, bentuk hidung, serta caranya tersenyum nampak jelas menggambarkan seseorang.

Mungkin inilah gambaran versi belia dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Wah, kau pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kukira kau sudah lupa bagaimana cara pulang,"

Chanyeol memutar mata bosan, Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Belikan dulu Rolex edisi terbaru. Baru kau boleh melewati pintu,"

Pintu tertutup kembali.

Chanyeol mengumpat, Baekhyun melongo kaget.

.

.

Setelah mendapat sambutan yang cukup _wah_ dari sang ayah, akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Mengabaikan ruang tamu yang sebenarnya bisa saja keduanya pakai untuk berbincang. Tapi, Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang Baekhyun harapkan dari kedatangannya kali ini.

Pemuda munginya ini ingin mengenal keluarganya.

Jadi saat sang ayah mendekat dan ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan keduanya, dia membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi perbincangan.

Ayahnya memang terkadang sarkastik, kebanyakan dari ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan sindiran. Tapi dibalik itu semua terdapat kehangatan seorang ayah yang sampai detik ini tak tertandingi oleh siapa pun dan ada sosok pria humoris yang tak pernah hentinya membuat tertawa.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari pengenalan diri Baekhyun, sampai membahas beberapa film lawas yang secara kebetulan keduanya sukai.

Baekhyun tampak cepat sekali mengakrabkan diri pada ayahnya. Bahkan saat ini keduanya tengah bermain PS di ruang tengah. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terpaksa memasak karena ibu dan kakaknya yang tak tampak sejak tadi.

Tidak, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan akan kehadiran Baekhyun di rumahnya. Dia hanya gugup. Terlalu takut untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai sosok yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Jadi saat ibunya tiba di rumah dan bertanya siapa sosok pemuda manis yang tengah bermain dengan ayahnya, dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan lirih,

"Statusnya lebih dari wanita yang kubawa kemarin,"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _ **Wahh, ternyata saya bisa menepati janji di tengah tugas yang menumpuk ini.**_

 _ **Tidak hentinya saya berterimakasih pada kalian yang masih setia membaca, mengirim komentar, dan mengikuti ff ini. Kucinta kalian.**_

 _ **Aku hapal loh dengan beberapa diantara kalian.**_

 _ **Well jangan sungkan untuk menyapa, bila diantara kalian ingin mengakrabkan diri, mari sini. Silahkan dm ig saya di baerryriana, jika ingin follback bilang saja. Aku gak pelit kok.**_

 _ **Oh ya, yuk mampir ke ff ku yang lain. Meski cuma drabble, tapi seenggaknya bisa buat hiburan.**_

 _ **And one again, annnjiirr! Saya sukses ngiri liat elyxion Bangkok. Why the stage is so closer? Kenapa juga ceye pake lempar ciuman kaya gitu ke EXO-L, and why project EXO-L disana kreatif banget?**_

 _ **Gak, pokoknya gamau tau kalau mereka ke Indo, saya mesti dateng. Gamau tau! Mau bikin project nonton konser pake batik biar kaya dateng ke resepsi EXO sama EXO-L.**_

 _ **Udah ahh, phay-phay.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Mungkin Baekhyun berlebihan, atau apalah itu Baekhyun tak peduli.

Yang jelas dia hanya ingin tertawa dengan kencang saat mengingat betapa gugupnya Chanyeol saat dia bertanya satu hal. Satu pertanyaan yang dia tahu telah sukses membuat Chanyeol jantungan,

"Bagaimana bila kita merubah status hubungan kita?"

Mungkin beberapa orang yang mendengar, akan menilai Baekhyun terlalu agresif. Terlalu menginginkan kejelasan. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli dan akan berubah menjadi tuli. Karena dia hanya ingin menikmati raut dari pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Maa.. Ma.. Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun sadar, dirinya yang lain langsung terkikik geli begitu mendengar nada gugup Chanyeol.

"Lupakan. Intinya, terimakasih untuk hari ini,"

Dan satu kecup mampir di pipi kanan Chanyeol.

Jadi sebelum Chanyeol tersadar akan apa yang Baekhyun perbuat, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar tawa menggelegar dari balik pintu kamar di lantai dua.

Baekhyun bahagia?

Itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana dia memeluk boneka pandanya dan kaki yang menendang secara brutal ke segala arah hingga selimut pun menjadi korban.

Tapi dari segala hal yang dia rasakan, ada satu rasa yang paling menonjol dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun merasa puas.

Sampai-sampai kedua bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk seringai tipis yang anggun sekaligus misterius.

"First mission, completed,"

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membalikkan badan begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Salah satu kakak tingkat dari jurusan sosiologi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan seorang lainnya dibelakang.

"Ya?"

Kakak tingkat tersebut berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum sejenak sebelum menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Minggu lalu kau mengikuti diskusi di fakultas hukum kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pendapatmu kemarin sangat bagus dan beberapa panitia ingin mengajakmu untuk diskusi lebih lanjut. Bisa?"

"Ohh terimakasih. Kapan diskusinya?"

Kakak tingkat tersebut beralih ke temannya lalu terlibat percakapan kecil yang kurang lebih membahas tentang agenda beberapa jurusan.

"Mungkin tiga hari lagi,"

"Baiklah, aku ikut,"

Lalu Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan dua orang tersebut. Sayup-sayup Baekhyun dapat mendengar obrolan yang keduanya bicarakan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar salah satu dari keduanya menyinggung soal dirinya.

"Baekhyun terlihat ramah. Dia juga pintar. Terbukti dari beberapa argumen yang sudah kita dengar. Aku lebih setuju jika Chanyeol dengannya daripada dengan anak fakultas sebelah itu,"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar membusungkan dada dengan senyum kemenangan di muka.

Baekhyun pikir usahanya untuk belajar beberapa hal mengenai demonstrasi beberapa hari yang lalu tidaklah sia-sia. Berkurangnya jam tidur akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Argumen yang dia kemukakan saat diskusi terbuka dengan beberapa aktivis universitas, diterima baik oleh mereka. Bahkan beberapa senior dalam hal demonstrasi kemarin berhasil dia buat bungkam dengan rentetan kata yang keluar dari lisannya. Mereka mengaku kalah dan memuji hasil pemikiran dari Baekhyun yang bahkan masih awam dalam bidang tersebut.

Baekhyun bangga dapat berdiskusi dan mengenal para senior tersebut. Dia juga senang saat pandangannya di terima.

Tapi lebih daripada itu, Baekhyun punya tujuan tersendiri dari keputusannya memasuki lingkup para aktivis. Seperti halnya mahasiswa lain yang pasti memiliki tujuan khusus dari diambilnya suatu keputusan. Karena terkadang, manusia hidup penuh dengan kelicikan.

Dan Baekhyun, sedang menjadi salah satu dari manusia tersebut,

"Second mission, completed,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Belajarlah dari Baekhyun, bahwa untuk menjadi pelakor yang elegan dibutuhkan misi yang berkualitas.**_

 _ **Wkwk**_

 _ **Makasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu /peluk satu-satu/**_

 _ **Wkwk, iya aku minta maaf baru apdet sekarang. Ini aja nyuri waktu di jeda jam kuliah. Sekarang jadi anak hima coey, sibukkkk. Hehew**_

 _ **Tapi yang penting aku masih inget tanggungan aku yang ini wkz.**_

 _ **Dear valbifleur, hey prinses onyet.. Aku udah apdet nich. Kamu kapan?**_


	13. Chapter 12-Finally

Seperti halnya pasangan kekasih lain, Naomi juga sesekali ingin menikmati waktu berdua tanpa ada gangguan satupun. Maka dari itu, suatu sore di hari Rabu dia mengajak Chanyeol untuk mencicipi satu menu kudapan baru yang baru rilis awal minggu kemarin.

Chanyeol sih mau-mau saja. Toh kapan lagi dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita ini?

Fakultas dan prodi yang berbeda membuat keduanya sulit bertemu. Apalagi kadang kala dia sendiri akan berbelit bila diminta bertemu.

Jadi untuk menebus rasa bersalah, yang Chanyeol sendiri tentu tahu karena apa, dia menerima ajakan Naomi dan berjalan menuju persimpangan jalan tempat caffe itu berada.

Wanita itu masih anggun seperti biasa. Bibirnya masih semerekah dulu. Kulitnya masih terjaga layaknya porselen. Juga rambut yang masih sehalus sutra.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengelak kala batin berkata bahwa dia tak seberdebar dulu. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak normal saat dia memutuskan duduk di hadapannya dan menatap persis kornea.

"Sudah lama?"

Basa-basi yang bahkan bukan style Chanyeol sekali.

Aku baru datang. Mau pesan apa?"

Naomi mulai membuka buku menu. Meneliti beberapa menu kopi dan kudapan.

"Bukankah kau mengajakku untuk mencoba menu baru?—" Naomi melirik Chanyeol dengan heran. Memastikan bahwa yang barusan berbicara memang Chanyeol, "—Kenapa malah melihat daftar menu? Harusnya kau langsung pesan saja,"

Naomi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap heran akan tingkah yang barusan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali?"

Chanyeol langsung terserang panik, "Ahh iyakah? Maafkan aku. Mungkin ini karena tugas yang menumpuk,"

Tidak ingin memikirkan lebih, Naomi hanya menyahut dengan anggukan.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kopi yang tinggal setengah menemani cakap mereka yang mulai melebar kemana-mana. Mulai dari hal sederhana seperti apa yang terjadi hari ini, hingga hal mendalam seperti isu politik belakangan ini.

Naomi masih mengagumi bagaimana sosok tampan di hadapannya selalu bisa mengimbangi argumennya. Dia menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol menjelaskan sesuatu supaya dia mengerti. Dan dia merasa makin menyayanginya kala seulas senyum mampi di wajah Chanyeol dan lesung pipinya mencuat keluar. Sungguh mempesona.

Namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Karena kenyataannya, tidak ada yang abadi. Bahkan sebuah kebahagiaan sekali pun bisa terenggut dengan paksa dalam satu detik.

Baekhyun datang sebagai penghancur kebahagiaan Naomi. Dia merebut secara perlahan namun pasti sebuah afeksi yang sudah bertahan lama dalam hidupnya.

Dan saat ini, pemuda mungil itu tengah duduk di hadapannya, dia datang beberapa detik yang lalu ngomong-ngomong. Lebih tepatnya di sebelah Chanyeol. Lebih detail lagi, duduk di sebelah Chanyeol sampil menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan mesra dan pipi yang menempel manja pada bahu Chanyeol. Juga, senyum menyeringai yang dia tampilkan secara istimewa untuk Naomi.

"Jadi, Chanyeol.. Apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkan siapa wanita di hadapan kita saat ini?"

Nadanya memerintah, layaknya peran antagonis dalam drama. Namun rautnya sangat berbanding terbalik, senyum selalu dia tampilkan sebagai kedok diri.

Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dengan serangan dari Baekhyun yang sangat dadakan, hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Gerak pelan kepala Baekhyun menjadi tanda bahwa dia harus cepat menjawab.

"Dia.. Dia, Dia Naomi, kekasihku,"

Tahu apa reaksi Baekhyun?

Jangan harap dia akan terkejut atau menangis sambil memarahi Chanyeol. Kalian salah besar. Karena yang dia lakukan justru tertawa pelan. Dan Chanyeol merasa tawanya seperti penghantar nyawa menuju kematian, menakutkan.

"Aku tahu dan aku kagum kau mau mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. Padahal di sebelahmu ada aku. Orang yang kau perjuangkan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu,"

"Baek, aku bisa jelas—"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku sudah pernah berbicara dengannya. Tentang aku, kau, kita, dan dia,"

Baekhyun menunjuk Naomi yang masih menahan napas. Seakan menanti bom yang akan Baekhyun lemparkan.

"Yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah—" Baekhyun menatap lekat pada mata Naomi, "—Kang Naomi, waktumu sudah habis. Kau kalah,"

Naomi geram, tangannya mengepal kuat.

Chanyeol bingung menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. Dia ingin bertindak tapi dia merasa sesuatu menahannya untuk berbicara apapun dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengendalikan segalanya.

"Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Binarnya sangat menyenangkan. Chanyeol hampir terlarut jika saja dia tidak segera sadar akan kondisi tegang diantara ketiganya.

"Ya?"

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Naomi,—" telak, "—dihadapanku. Sekarang,"

Nadanya otoriter, memaksa. Wajahnya tak lagi tersenyum. Yang Baekhyun tunjukan justru raut sedingin badai salju.

Untuk sedetik Chanyeol langsung memikirkan segalanya. Mulai dari hubungannya dengan Naomi yang terasa semakin hambar, kesibukan kuliahnya, perbedaan antara Naomi dan Baekhyun, sampai pada titik dimana dia mengingat perjuangannya mendapat pengakuan positif dari ayah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pikir, apapun keputusannya pastilah sesuatu yang tidak begitu buruk. Dan dia akan menanggung semua akibat yang ditimbulkan.

Jadi, sebagai satu langkah untuk merubah tatanan hidupnya, Chanyeol berujar dengan pasti.

"Naomi, kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi kata kita. Mari menjadi sedia kala, mari berteman,"

Final, Baekhyun menang. Naomi hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia tidak marah, justru lega. Karena pada akhirnya dia dapat terlepas dari jerat semu yang selalu menyakinkan dirinya bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun nyatanya tidak. Karena semua sudah berakhir dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tersenyum getir,—

"Ya, Baekhyun. Kau menang,"

—mengakui kekalahannya.

.

 _"Third mission, complete. Finally, I'm win, Captain,"_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Ayeayyy, mana nih yang bersorak bahagia menyambut chapter ini._** ** _Mana nih yang reflek senyum menang pas selesai baca part ini? Ngakuuuuuuu,_** ** _Finally brooooo #6YearsWithExo , YEEAYY AYEAYE HUHUHUWW YEAH UYEAH.._** ** _Bangga yah? Pasti dong. Ayo kita buat EXO makin jaya di 2018!!!_** ** _One again, belakangan emang aku lagi kurang minat di ffn dan lagi hectic di Joylada. Iya, aku main disana. Udah ada 3 story disana, salah satunya Chanbaek juga. Couple wajib mah ekek. Uname-ku sama kaya sosmedku yang lain, masih setia sama baerryriana . So guys, kuy mampir. Aku butuh banget dukungan kalian karena kadang dapet mood buat nulis disini itu berasal dari sana._** ** _Udah ya, phay-phay.._**


	14. 13

Menjadi Chanyeol itu gampang-gampang susah. Terkadang dia bisa tersenyum hingga mau gila rasanya, kadang juga dia bisa diam merenung ingin menghilang saja.

Seperti sekarang, saat dia harus berhadapan dengan satu sosok yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya terombang ambing tak karuan. _Atau justru Chanyeol yang membuat hati orang lain terombang ambing_.

Baekhyun..

Ahh, Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi satu orang itu.

Kadang dia ingin memanggilnya dengan kata sayang kadang pula dia ingin menendang sambil mengatai bekantan. Kurang ajar memang.

Yang jelas, Chanyeol tengah merengek putus asa menghadapi Baehkhyun.

"Baek,"

Nadanya persis anak TK yang mainannya direbut saat bermain di taman.

"Baekhyuuuuuunnn,"

 _Tolong, siapapun. Pungut anak anjing yang terabaikan ini._

"Byyuuun Baekhhyuuunn,"

Satu lagi, Park. Dan kau akan kuberi piring cantik.

Tapi mau seberapa banyak Chanyeol memanggil dan seberapa sering dia merengek, Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya.

Chanyeol bahkan sampai ingin menangis.

"Kau bilang kemarin tak marah,"

"Memang,"

Akhirnyaa Baekhyun mau membuka mulut.

"Tapi kau sedari tadi tak mengacuhkanku,"

"Chanyeol, kalau kata anak jaman sekarang 'BODO AMAT',"

Wajah garang, nada tinggi, diucapkan tepat dimuka Chanyeol lagi.

"Untung sayang,"

Iyaa, untung Chanyeol sayang. Coba kalau tidak, sudah ditendang.

"Tak sayang juga tak apa. Aku bisa cari lima yang lebih baik darimu,"

"Percaya. Tapi ujungnya kau masih denganku,"

Jawaban yang diberi Baekhyun hanya helaan napas yang terlalu drama.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti ngambek dan ayo makan siang. Kau tak bosan di kelas sedari tadi dan terus-terusan menyalin?"

Ini bedanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa belajar dengan sebuah catatan, sedangkan Chanyeol mampu menyerap materi kuliah meski hanya mendengarkan sepintas. Otak cerdas memang tidak bisa terelakkan.

"Delivery order saja sana. Masih banyak yang harus kucatat,"

Masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menari diantara tumpukan kertas HVS di meja, Baekhyun memerintah dengan seenaknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Menutup paksa layar laptop Baekhyun yang membuat pemiliknya mendelik tak suka.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau sudah terlalu banyak mengonsumsi makanan siap saji dalam seminggu ini. Jadi kali ini aku dengan tegas melarangmu,"

"Lalu apa? Memangnya kau mau menyuruhku makan apa? Makan rumput?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya dengan keras.

"Ide bagus. Kebetulan tadi aku lihat Paman Jung sedang memotong rumput taman. Ayo, biar kau kuberi makan,"

"CHANYEOLLLL!!!!!!"

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengunyah. Dihadapannya masih terdapat beberapa kertas HVS dan laptop yang setia terbuka menampilkan literature online.

Tidak kok. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memberi Baekhyun untuk makan rumput. Mana tega dia dengan mungilnya itu?

Jadi yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya. Menyuruhnya duduk diam di sofa, meski yang Baekhyun lakukan justru sebaliknya. Si mungil itu menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Kai sesaat setelah melihat Kai tengah merakit mainan di kamarnya. Dan melakukan ini dan itu dengan mainan Kai sampai-sampai Kai berteriak protes tak terima.

Yahh, Baekhyun memang aslinya seperti itu. Jahil, kekanakan, kadang juga penuh tingkah imut. Tapi bisa berubah dalam sekejap jika sudah menyangkut soal Chanyeol yang terjun langsung ke aksi.

Tapi, lupakan semua hal tersebut. Karena Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di hadapan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun dalam mode gila belajar. Minggu depan mereka UTS jadi Baekhyun memasang mode gila belajar sejak Senin lalu.

Chanyeol sendiri? Jangan tanya kapan Chanyeol belajar. Karena jujur saja dia malas jika harus dihadapkan pada setumpuk tulisan tangan temannya yang rajin mencatat saat kelas berlangsung.

Chanyeol itu tipikal yang akan mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang dosen lontarkan. Merekamnya dengan baik di otak. Jika dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dosen sampaikan, dia akan meminta waktu sang dosen dan mengajaknya berdiskusi di luar jam kuliah.

Memang Chanyeol tidak berada pada barisan pemilik IP _cumlaude_. IP-nya hanya mentok di angka 3,2 atau jika sedang beruntung dia bisa dapat diatasnya. Tapi setidaknya dia punya segudang ilmu yang lebih berharga dari sekedar IP _cumlaude_.

Chanyeol punya jiwa sosial yang patut di acungi jempol.

Itu kata beberapa orang yang pernah merasakan bekerja sama dengan pemuda politik tersebut. Baik di organisasi maupun di komunitas.

Kata mereka, Chanyeol kadang terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia sering bertindak langsung membantu masyarakat daripada meneliti lalu menyatukannya dengan teori para ahli untuk dibuat sebuah kajian. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang seperti itu.

Prinsipnya, praktik langsung jauh lebih baik daripada menimbun seribu teori.

Kembali lagi pada keadaan keduanya yang saat ini tengah menyantap makan siang meski jam sudah menunjukkan angka tiga.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mencatat. Chanyeol di hadapannya makan dengan tenang. Sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun jika mungilnya itu terlalu larut dalam tulisan.

Suapan terakhir telah berlalu. Chanyeol menyingkirkan peralatan makan dan berlalu untuk membersihkannya.

Selang berapa menit dia kembali dengan segelas es jeruk yang terlihat menyegarkan. Duduk disamping Baekhyun yang selesai mencatat namun masih memperhatikan layar laptop.

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hemm,"

Fokusnya masih pada layar laptop. Tidak sedikit pun melirik Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Naomi?"

Ahh topik ini. Sudah lewat satu minggu dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengungkitnya.

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya. Lalu memutar menghadap Chanyeol.

"Pentingkah untuk dibahas?"

Baekhyun tersenyum meski perkataan yang dilontarkan cukup menandakan dia tak suka membahas hal tersebut.

"Hanya.. Aku hanya penasaran,"

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar. Menghitung bulu karpet yang dia duduki. Mencoba menenangkan diri barang sekejap saja. Karena jujur, dia masih sakit hati jika mengingat dia mengenal Chanyeol saat pemuda itu dimiliki orang lain.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kornea hitam Chanyeol. Pemuda dihadapannya adalah kelemahan yang Baekhyun coba sembunyikan. Kekuatan yang coba Baekhyun jaga.

"Itu tak penting, Chan. Jika kau memang benar memilihku, itu artinya tak ada waktu untuk masa lalu,"

Senyum tipis mampir di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari itu. Gurat ketakutan akan kehilangan. Tapi dia sudah memilih mungilnya. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Aku disini. Jangan takut. Tidak akan ada yang mengambilku darimu,"

"Tapi, Chan,"

"Ya?"

"Ada satu hal yang saat ini aku takutkan,"

"Apa?"

"UTS. JADI, BISAKAH KAU MELEPASKU DAN BIARKAN AKU BELAJAR DULU??!!!"

"AAARGGHH, BAEK!! Kenapa kau suka sekali menggigitku!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _IYA BAEK. AKU TAU KOK RASANYA. AKU JUGA LAGI UTS HHUHU :((_**

 ** _Ciie_** ** _yang kapalnya udah mulai berlayar. Tiati nanti ada ombak._**

 ** _Maaf_** ** _yooh, bukan mengabaikan. Tapi aku cibuk huhu._** ** _Phaayy-phayy_**


	15. Chapter 14

Mungkin hubungan keduanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Ada satu hal yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi hubungan mereka. Bukan restu ayah Baekhyun yang sulit didapat, bukan pula kehadiran pihak ketiga diantara keduanya.

Itu lebih besar dari yang dibayangkan.

Kenyataan bahwa keduanya terus-terusan diam dan berpura-pura bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja, diam-diam mengancam jalinan tali yang belum terikat dengan benar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tak tahu. Bahwa badai yang dapat menghancurkan hubungan mereka justru berasal dari diri mereka sendiri. Bukan dari luar. Bukan berwujud orang ketiga atau pun restu orang tua.

Namun lebih kepada keyakinan keduanya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang di rasa.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama enggan untuk memulai mengungkapkan.

Yang satu berpikir, ini belum saatnya.

Yang satu lagi memutuskan untuk tetap diam karena terlalu nyaman untuk memulai.

Atau justru karena keduanya masih ragu untuk bersama?

.

.

Itu terjadi pada suatu sore pada hari ketiga UTS berlangsung. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh seorang aktivis dari angkatan tua. Efek dari mengerjakan UTS barusan bahkan masih terasa. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja dia dihantam sebuah berita yang lebih dari sekedar buruk.

"Kita berurusan dengan polisi,"

Raut kaget tentu menjadi hal pertama yang dia berikan sebagai respon.

"Ada masalah tentang penggunaan media sosial untuk menjaring massa,"

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Salah satu anak baru dengan ceroboh menggunakan akun yang kita buat untuk mengkritik seorang petinggi politik,"

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih detail pun Chanyeol tahu kelanjutan dari ucapan senior tersebut.

"Sampai saat ini mungkin anak-anak masih aman. Tapi, Yeol. Namamu tidak aman. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa identik namamu dengan sebuah aksi. Aku takut mereka akan menyeretmu,"

Itu adalah kali pertama otak Chanyeol langsung kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Bahkan lupa bagaimana cara mengedipkan mata.

"Kusarankan kau untuk hati-hati. Beberapa orang mungkin sudah mengawasimu diam-diam,"

Bisikan senior bahkan terasa bagai dengungan sepintas yang tidak Chanyeol acuhkan. Otaknya masih mencoba memproses segala informasi yang memaksanya untuk segera mengerti.

Tepukan pelan dari senior ia terima. Isyarat dukungan secara tak langsung. Selang lima detik berlalunya senior, Chanyeol baru merasakan jiwanya kembali dan langsung berlari menuju apartemennya.

.

.

Kai lupa kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Chanyeol melakukan segala hal dengan tergesa. Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan sangat berisik. Bahkan gerakan melepas sepatu yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan dalam lima detik, Chanyeol lakukan dalam sepuluh detik karena kecerobohannya dalam menyelaraskan gerak anggota tubuhnya.

Dia berjalan bagai kesetanan saat menuju kamarnya. Lalu Kai melihat si jangkung itu membuka laptop dengan tidak sabaran. Kai pikir mungkin saja si jangkung itu lupa untuk mencetak tugas yang dikumpulkan hari ini jika saja dia tak melihat lebih detail layar laptop yang menampilkan media sosial yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk aksinya.

Lalu teriakkan dari Chanyeol menyadarkan Kai bahwa ini lebih gawat dari sekedar lupa mencetak tugas.

"Bangsat!"

Untuk sesaat Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi saat mendekat dan melihat salah satu komentar tajam tampil di layar laptop, otak Kai langsung bereaksi.

"Tunggu! Aku tahu siapa yang memosting ini,"

"Siapapun itu, aku harap dia mau berbicara padaku dan menyelesaikan segala hal yang dia perbuat,"

"Ada masalah?"

"Dia membuat namaku dikenal polisi,"

Kai diam. Mencoba mencerna satu per satu hal yang baru saja dia terima. Chanyeol yang tergesa, komentar tajam yang saat ini dia lihat, dan ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar penuh amarah. Bisa disimpulkan, Chanyeol menjadi kambing hitam yang tak tahu apapun.

"Apa kau butuh pengacara? Untuk berjaga-jaga,"

Kai hanya mencoba menawarkan salah satu solusi yang bisa dia berikan.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak bersalah,"

Chanyeol hanya tak tahu bahwa masalah yang tengah dia hadapi bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana. Jika sederhana, tidak mungkin dia duduk dalam mobil dengan kedua tangan terborgol dan dua orang berseragam mengapitnya di kanan-kiri seminggu kemudian.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Hayoloh ini apa.._**

 ** _Karena_** ** _aku udah selesai UTS, sebenernya udah selesai dari Selasa hehe. Tapi baru mau gerak tadi wkwk._**

 ** _Jadi_** ** _aku mulai masukin konflik yang lebih berat._**

 ** _Tiati_** ** _, ini lebih menyeramkan daripada ombak Naomi kemarin. Pasang sabuk pengaman ya wan-kawan._**

 ** _Phay-phay..._**


	16. Chapter 15

Ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan dua minggu belakangan ini. Awalnya dia mengira mungkin saja itu efek dari UTS yang tengah mereka jalani.

Tapi ini berlebihan jika sebatas efek UTS. Karena Chanyeol acuh tak acuh padanya. Dia berubah menjadi orang bertemperamen sulit. Dia mudah marah tanpa sebab dan selalu terlihat memiliki mood yang buruk.

Baekhyun sampai tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk merespon tingkah Chanyeol.

Puncak dari rasa ketidaktahuannya adalah saat hari terakhir dirinya menjalani UTS.

Banyak yang berbisik dan mengerumun saat dia keluar dari kelas. Hal tersebut tampak asing jika mengingat sifat anak jurusannya yang lebih suka langsung pulang begitu urusan kampus berakhir.

Baekhyun hanya menatap sekitar dengan penasaran. Ingin bertanya tapi enggan. Lalu Kyungsoo mendekat. Menepuk pundaknya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya dalam diam. Masuk dan duduk dengan tenang. Baru ketika Kyungsoo menyalakan mesin mobil, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kuantar kau pulang, ya? Kita bicarakan di rumahmu,"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan menerka. Enggan mengira. Namun sepertinya semua ini berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Karena tak mungkin seorang Kai mau dengan senang hati masuk ke mobil Kyungsoo dengan sendirinya jika tidak ada kepentingan apapun.

Kai masuk saat mobil Kyungsoo berhenti di caffe dekat perempatan. Dan seperti pemuda itu telah menunggu, dia langsung meloncat masuk begitu mobil berhenti di depannya.

Ketiganya diam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun tak heran jika itu hanya Kyungsoo dan Kai karena keduanya punya masa lalu yang rumit yang membuat keduanya enggan untuk menyapa dan justru saling melempar lirikan tajam saat bertemu.

Namun ini lain lagi. Karena Baekhyun ada diantara keduanya. Seharusnya Kai menyapanya seperti biasa atau justru membahas Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini aneh. Tapi ini tidak, mereka diam seakan ingin menyiksa Baekhyun.

Begitu pula saat mereka sampai dan telah duduk di kamar Baekhyun. Kai dan Kyungsoo tetap diam seakan tak ada yang mau menjelaskan lebih kepada Baekhyun.

Dan karena Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mau menunggu lebih lama, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keterdiaman ini.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Soo? Sampai-sampai kau mau mengantarku ke rumah. Dan kau, Kai. Untuk apa kau ikut kemari?"

Dalam satu hembus napas, pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan lancarnya.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo sekejap. Seakan meminta bantuan untuk mengeluarkan satu dua kata.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti akhirnya bergerak. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun dengan layar yang menyala.

"Apa?"

"Bacalah,"

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Kai secara bergantian. Lalu menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Menatap ke layar yang menyala. Membaca headline berita salah satu official BEM fakultas.

'KRITIK BERUJUNG BORGOL, SIAPA YANG SALAH?'

Lalu Baekhyun membaca isi berita. Meneliti kata per kata yang tertulis. Menelusuri baris per baris yang tertampil dan mencoba mencerna seluruh paragraf yang tersaji. Namun gagal. Dia tak tahu apa hubungan antara dirinya dan berita ini.

Mencoba mencari penjelasan lebih detail, lagi dia melirik Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Seseorang tertangkap polisi karena mengkritik petinggi politik dengan sembarang,"

Kai mengatakan hal tersebut dengan raut sendunya.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi—"

"Itu Chanyeol,"

Tunggu! Kai bilang Chanyeol?

Sebentar, biarkan Baekhyun berpikir dengan pelan.

Dia baru saja membaca headline berita dan Kai menyebut nama Chanyeol. Jadi maksud Kai, orang yang dibawa polisi itu Chanyeol?

"Tapi tidak ada namanya disini,"

"Anak BEM sengaja tidak mencantumkan namanya karena kasus ini masih belum jelas,"

Itu Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan. Tapi, demi Tuhan. Itu tak membantu sama sekali karena Baekhyun masih belum mengerti. Atau menolak mengerti.

"Dia dibawa kemarin. Pukul dua siang setelah UTSnya berakhir."

"Banyak yang melihatnya. Awalnya mereka diam. Tapi anak jurnalistik tak mungkin membiarkan berita ini lewat begitu saja. Jadi mereka mempublikasikannya pagi ini,"

"Dan demi menghargai Chanyeol, mereka tidak mencantumkan namanya,"

Penjelasan keduanya mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengerti. Dan Baekhyun bingung harus merespon apa. Dia hanya diam seakan menolak realita yang disuguhkan.

Sungguh ini adalah satu dari sekian kenyataan yang enggan terpikir di otaknya.

 **TBC**

 ** _Kemaren sama ini pendek yah? Sengaja wkwk._**

 ** _Sepertinya_** ** _, aku akan kembali sibuk huhu. Karena maba udah mulai regis minggu depan dan aku jadi salah satu panitia yang sibuk mondar-mandir._**

 ** _Gais_** ** _, aku emang jarang nongol disini. Tapi aku aktif di Joylada. Makanya… Kuy tengokin akunku hehew_** ** _Phayy-phayy_**


	17. Chapter 16

Sepulang Kyungsoo dan Kai, Baekhyun buru-buru membuka laptopnya dan mencari segala berita menyangkut penangkapan Chanyeol.

Ini sungguh hal rumit. Bukan sekedar siapa salah siapa benar.

Dari awal Chanyeol masuk dunia aktivis, Baekhyun sudah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Entah Chanyeol yang berurusan dengan polisi karena demonstrasi atau karena kritiknya yang kelewat tajam.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Chanyeol di tangkap karena kesalahan yang bahkan tidak dia perbuat.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Menilik satu persatu kontak yang tertera. Mencari nama seseorang yang dia harapkan dapat menyelesaikan semua urusan ini.

Tangannya berhenti mencari saat nama Pengacara Kim tertera di layar. Tak menunggu lama, dia menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya ingin melakukan satu hal yang kiranya dapat membantu Chanyeol keluar dari masalah ini. Dia berharap dia dapat berguna.

Namun sebuah panggilan masuk selang dua jam dari panggilan terakhirnya pada Pengacara Kim, memutuskan semua harapannya.

"Ini bukan kuasamu untuk melakukan itu. Berhenti Baekhyun. Atau kubuat masalah ini makin rumit,"

Itu Ayahnya. Kepala keluarga yang punya kuasa. Sekali dia berkata, maka jawabannya hanya iya.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menurut, dia protes. Sedikit menaikkan nada saat Ayahnya kembali melarang. Biarlah satu kali saja Baekhyun membangkang. Dia hanya ingin membantu Chanyeol.

"Diam, Baekhyun. Biarkan pemuda itu merasakan akibat dari tindakannya,"

"Tapi ini bukan salah Chanyeol!"

"Jika dia tidak salah, dia pasti punya cara untuk keluar,"

Sore itu ditutup dengan bantingan ponsel Baekhyun pada kaca di kamarnya. Serpihan kaca yang berhamburan tak ia hiraukan. Bahkan beberapa mengenai tangannya.

Yang ia hiraukan hanya satu, keadaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Ruang investigasi yang pengap menjadi tempatnya kini menetap.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Chanyeol disini. Lima belas menit yang lalu seseorang datang dan duduk di hadapannnya.

Menanyai ini itu yang Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu jawabannya. Bukan dia yang salah. Mengapa harus dia yang menjawab?

Merasa dirinya yang tak salah, Chanyeol terus diam. Tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Seorang polisi atau malah detektif yang duduk dihadapannya menghela napas dengan suara yang terlalu kentara.

"Sebaiknya kau mengaku saja, Nak. Setidaknya aku bisa meringankan hukumanmu dan tugasku pun tidak menjadi klebih rumit,"

Tipikal penegak hukum jaman sekarang. Ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugas tanpa berpikir sama sekali tentang akibat yang timbul dari tindakan asal menyelesaikan tugas.

Chanyeol masih sama. Bungkam adalah jawabannya.

Bahkan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, dia menyeringai.

Ingin sekali mengumpat. Namun sebisa mungkin dia tahan. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin citranya menjadi buruk hanya karena mengumpati hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan.

Kenyataannya, orang akan mencurigaimu hanya karena kau terkenal lewat ucapanmu. Benar, lidah lebih tajam dari pedang. Ucapan lebih menusuk dari belati. Tapi, apa itu masih berlaku jika semua ucapan yang kau lontarkan bermaksud untuk kebaikan banyak orang?

Selama ini, Chanyeol melakukan orasi demi membela suara rakyat yang terkadang tak di dengar. Memilah dengan teliti setiap data yang diajukan kawannya sebelum mengkritisinya. Mencari keabsahan informasi sebelum menelannya.

Jadi, bukankah sangat tidak mungkin seseorang sepertinya akan melontarkan kritikan bak anak kecil pada politikus?

.

.

Di bilang mengabaikan, nyatanya tidak.

Di bilang memperdulikan juga tidak.

Baekhyun hanya berada di titik paling membingungkan di hidupnya.

Dia dipaksa untuk tak ikut campur tentang Chanyeol. Dipaksa untuk menutup mata tentang kenyataan bahwa ini hari kedua Chanyeol berada di kantor kepolisian dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perkembangannya.

Dan sekarang. Dia kembali dipaksa. Kali ini untuk duduk di meja makan dan menikmati makan malam. Tidak masalah untuknya jika hanya berdua dengan ayahnya. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Ada dua orang yang bergabung di meja makan. Seorang wanita anggun yang mungkin hampir seumuran dengan ayahnya dan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya berada di tahun pertama kuliah.

Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang mampir di otaknya. Salah satunya, mungkin saja wanita tersebut rekan kerja ayahnya yang bertamu dengan tujuan tertentu.

Atau kemungkinan paling pahit adalah pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah seorang lelaki yang bermaksud mendekatinya dengan langsung membawa walinya ke hadapan ayahnya.

Dalam kata lain, melamar.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Sehun ini satu universitas denganmu. Tapi dia berada di fakultas yang berbeda denganmu,"

Oke, terimakasih kepada ayahnya yang telah menjelaskan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, dia berada di hukum tahun pertama,"

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Tahun pertama. Dua tahun di bawahnya.

Bisa ditebak kelanjutan makan malam tersebut. Hening, setidaknya untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun. Karena dua orang dewasa di meja tersebut terus-terusan membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

"Boleh aku berkeliling?"

Itu Sehun yang berdiri sesaat setelah piringnya bersih tanpa sisa. Dia itu kelaparan atau bagaimana?

"Oh tentu. Baek, temani dia,"

Okey. Terimakasih lagi pada ayahnya yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal percuma.

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, Duduk berdua dengan Sehun di gazebo lantai tiga. Saling diam dan menikmati langit malam dan hembus angin yang sesekali membelai.

Baekhyun pikir Sehun merupakan seorang pendiam yang enggan memulai percakapan. Seseorang yang dingin melalui tatapan dan sinis akan ucapan. Dan Baekhyun sungguh malas dengan bentuk percakapan apapun dengan orang seperti itu.

Sehun berdeham dan itu sukses mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari ponsel di tangan.

"Emm, kupikir aku harus memperkenalkan diri dengan formal. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Aku jurusan hukum, satu kampus denganmu sekaligus juniormu.—"

Demi apapun. Perkenalannya sama sekali tak menarik.

Hingga Baekhyun mendengar satu kalimat setelahnya yang menjadikannya duduk dengan tegap.

"—dan aku tahu tentang hal yang kau khawatirkan. Satu kata, Chanyeol,"

Oke, juniornya sudah melewati garis yang tak seharusnya dia pijak.

Darimana dia tahu Chanyeol jika mereka saja baru bertemu hari ini?

"Tahan semua pertanyaanmu, kak. Biarkan aku menjelaskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Pertama, tahukah kau apa tujuan ibuku datang kesini malam ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia calon istri baru ayahmu ngomong-ngomong,"

Tunggu, apa katanya? Istri baru?

"Wahh, kau terkejut,"

"Iyalah,"

Itu reaksi pertama yang Baekhyun berikan setelah hampir dua jam bersama Sehun dan ibunya.

"Wah kau bisa berbicara,"

"Sialan. Memang aku bisu?"

"Ya, aku pikir begitu. Karna sejak tadi kau diam terus,"

Demi apapun. Ternyata Sehun jauh dari dugaannya. Dia benar-benar cerewet, selalu ingin tahu, kelebihan reaksi, dan menyebalkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayahmu dan ibuku?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak akan pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan. Apa yang harus dia lontarkan sebagai jawaban?

Pada satu sisi dia tidak ingin ayahnya melupakan ibunya. Pada sisi lain, Baekhyun juga ingin ayahnya bahagia. Terlepas dari seberapa kerasnya dia mendidik Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja,"

Toh, semua orang berhak atas kebahagiaannya. Iyakan?

"Kau merestuinya?"

"Tentu. Itu haknya untuk menentukan masa depan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuk. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dari awal aku menyetujui. Bahkan ketika ayahmu masih dalam tahap pendekatan dengan ibuku. Dan karena aku tak ingin ibuku jatuh pada orang yang salah seperti sebelumnya, aku mencari tahu tentang latar belakang ayahmu. Dan aku memperoleh dua nama. Kau dan Chanyeol,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 ** _Ada something tentang cerita ini yang terjadi di luar rencana._**

 ** _Nikmati saja gais. Sepertinya aku batal membuat ombak dengan badai._**

 ** _Aku ganti jadi ombak kecil tapi terus-terusan ada. Biar kapalnya goyang terus dan kalian mabok._**

 ** _Terimakasih untuk semua favorite dan komennya. Kucintah._**

 ** _Phay-phay._**


	18. Chapter 17

Tolong beritahu Baekhyun bahwa seseorang di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah orang yang bisa dia bunuh semaunya.

Tolong tahan tangan Baekhyun. Takut jika sewaktu-waktu dia maju dan mencekik pemuda di hadapannya.

Demi apapun. Sehun tak seharusnya berperilaku sebegini tak sopannya pada dia.

Ingatkan bahwa Baekhyun lebih tua.

Total sudah tiga puluh menit Sehun memerintah Baekhyun dengan semaunya.

Pertama, Sehun menyuruhnya pindah dari tempat duduknya karena menurutnya Baekhyun menghalangi arah pandang Sehun.

Lalu dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan beberapa biji anggur di piring yang bahkan dapat dia raih dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun kembali menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan sebotol minum padahal sebelumnya _Mak_ datang dan bertanya apa keduanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang langsung Sehun jawab dengan kata tidak yang kelewat cepat.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Baekhyun mau-mau saja melakukan semuanya.

Alasannya?

Baekhyun hanya kelewat penasaran seberapa tahu Sehun tentang Chanyeol dan dirinya.

Jadi, saat Sehun menyuruhnya dengan alasan yang konyol seperti,

 _"Aku butuh minum yang banyak sebelum bercerita panjang lebar,"_

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menurut saja.

Lalu saat Sehun duduk dengan posisi kelewat serius, Baekhyun ikut mempertegak duduknya.

Konyol memang mereka berdua.

"Kau dan Chanyeol, dua orang yang sudah terasa satu paket. Chanyeol akan berusaha ada dimana pun kau berada. _Hell_ , seperti _bodyguard_ saja. Sayangnya dia kurang kekar,"

Boleh tidak manusia di depannya dia tindas?

"Lalu ada Naomi, mahasiswa fakultas sebelah yang tanpa kau tahu dia sudah menjalin kasih kelewat lama dengan Chanyeol. Wahh Baek, bodoh sekali kau,"

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar memberi hukuman Sehun lewat sebelah sandalnya yang mampir tepat di dahi Sehun.

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, tapi itu nyata Baek. Sungguh kau bodoh sekali mau-maunya di dekati buaya macam Chanyeol. Dih, kalau aku sudah kuabaikan dari detik pertama menyapa,"

Tunggu, kenapa Baekhyun sedikit setuju dengan ucapan Sehun?

"Dan lagi, yang lebih mengherankan. Kenapa saat kau tahu siapa Naomi dan dimana posisimu yang sebenarnya, kau justru berubah menjadi antagonis dan mengambil Chanyeol dari Naomi? Dimana harga dirimu?"

Pedas yah. Ya Baekhyun akui itu.

Mungkin harga dirinya telah terbawa angina sub tropis?

"Untungnya kau menang. Coba saja Chanyeol lebih memilih Naomi. Aku yakin kau sudah tak punya muka,"

"Mengapa kau tahu banyak hal? Bahkan kau melewati batas yang tak seharusnya kau lalui,"

" _Hell_ , Baek. Bukan aku yang melalui garis itu. Tapi namamu yang sudah terlalu sering kudengar dan mau tak mau aku jadi tahu,"

"Seberapa tahu kau?"

"Aku tahu beberapa hal yang tak kau tahu,"

"Contohnya?"

"Cara untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol,"

.

.

Ada satu hal aneh yang menggerogoti pikiran Chanyeol.

Keberadaan Baekhyuun.

Pertanyaannya adalah dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia sebegitu tak pedulinya sampai-sampai tak satu detik pun dapat dia lalui dengan merasakan hadirnya?

Chanyeol bahkan merasa kosong akan ketiadaan bayangan Baekhyun di pikirannya.

Sungguh dia merindukan harum musim semi yang menguar dari badan Baekhyun. Dia rindu akan gelak tawa yang biasa dia konsumsi lebih dari porsi makannya sendiri.

Lalu sekarang, saat dia berada di titik terbawah. Hadirnya seakan tak pernah ada. Eksistensinya seakan punah.

Dan Chanyeol ragu harus bertanya atau tidak saat Jongin datang mengunjunginya.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar sebelum kami menyelesaikan ini, Yeol,"

Oke, dia menghargai usaha kawan dan keluarganya untuk membantunya keluar. Tapi tetap saja. Keganjilan akan hadir Baekhyun masih menjadi tanya utama.

"Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan perkataan.

"Berhenti murung, Yeol. Ini bukan salahmu,"

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Lalu diamnya Jongin seakan menjawab semua tanya akan ketidakhadiran Baekhyun.

Mungkin Baekhyun berhenti peduli, yah mungkin.

.

.

"Kau terlalu jauh masuk, Sehun,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak,"

Tangan Sehun maju untuk meraih sebotol air yang Baekhyun ambil beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau iya,"

"Aku bilang tidak, Baek. Jika pun iya, aku yakin seribu persen saat ini kau tengah mempertimbangkan akan mendengar tawaranku atau tidak,"

"Tapi kau masih bocah. Tahu apa?"

"Jangan anggap aku bocah jika besok kau dengar kabar Chanyeol bebas,"

Jawabannya tegas, yakin. Seakan enggan disepelekan.

"Mustahil,"

"Tidak, hanya tunggu kabar saja,"

"Apa yang kau mau dari semua ini?"

"Simple saja. Kau menjadi kakak yang baik untukku,"

Jika Baekhyun tak salah lihat, barusan dia melihat sebuah seringai lewat di bibir Sehun.

"Sudah ya, Baek. Aku mau mengajak mama pulang. Senang mengobrol denganmu,"

 _What the hell?_

Kenapa Tuhan mengirimkan adik semengerikan ini padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 ** _Tahan-tahan jangan ngumpat._**

 ** _Tahan, lagi puasa. Rawan dosa kalau ngumpat._**

 ** _Ngomong-ngomong gais, aku mau pamer. Aku sekarang jadi PD di radio kampus hehehehehe._**

 ** _Tahu artinya? Aku makin sibuk HA HA.._**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	19. Chapter 18

Dan nyatanya, apa yang Sehun ucapkan bukanlah bualan semata.

Karena Seninnya, Baekhyun melihat wujud nyata dari Chanyeol, sang dambaan hati.

Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol tak menyapanya barang satu detik pun.

Okey, bolehkah Baekhyun mengumpati Sehun yang entah telah melakukan apa pada Chanyeolnya sehingga si jangkung itu tampak menghindarinya?

.

.

Kemarin, Sehun datang dengan setumpuk berkas ke tempat dimana Chanyeol di tahan.

Duduk dengan gaya kelewat pongah.

Mengangkat dagu setinggi yang dia bisa, menyilang kaki dengan gaya bossnya, dan melipat tangan dengan gesture kurangajar.

Apa kabar dengan Chanyeol?

Tenang saja. Dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kursi ke muka Sehun.

"Bajingan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bekantan?"

Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Heh, kusen pintu! Begitu yah caramu menyapa kawan lama? Sialan!"

"Hahh, persetan dengan gelar kawan lama. Bocah sepertimu memang sepantasnya kuperlakukan begitu,"

Lalu Sehun membuat air muka seakan bersedih dan sebentar lagi tangisnya pecah.

Sungguh kekanakan.

"Sialan, Sehun! Berhenti membuat wajah menjijikkan,"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun tersenyum kelewat lebar.

"Psikopat!"

Terimakasih Chanyeol, telah mewakili umpatanku.

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol. Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Orang yang akan membawamu keluar dari tempat membosankan ini,"

Chanyeol merinding geli. Demi apapun, Sehun tak cocok dengan kata serius.

"Kau mau kukeluarkan dengan cara yang mana? Baik-baik atau licik?"

"Terserah. Yang penting aku bisa keluar lalu mandi,"

"Oke, kau memang setan. Bukannya berpikir hal yang lebih penting, malah memikirkan mandi,"

"Hal penting apa contohnya?"

"Baekhyun?"

Tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Sehun mendapat tarikan di rambutnya dan teriakan dari Chanyeol yang kiranya terdengar seperti,

 _"KAU TAHU DARIMANA BAEKHYUN?!!"_

Doakan saja kulit kepala Sehun tetap menempel pada tempatnya.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memutuskan menghampirinya kala pemuda tinggi itu terlihat akan memasuki sekre.

Menyapanya seperti biasa, lembut dan manis.

Lalu di hadiahi kernyitan heran dari Chanyeol seakan mereka teman biasa yang sedang saling sapa.

Sialan, itu batin Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong.

"Iya?"

Sekarang Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur dia hanya ingin menyapa dan bertanya keadaan Chanyeol. Ya, bonusnya si mengetahui bagaimana jangkung itu keluar dari tahanan sementara.

"Emm,—"

" _Don't say anythink_. Aku tahu apa yang ada di otakmu. Tunggu disini sebentar, nanti kujelaskan,"

Lalu dia di tinggal seperti anjing yang terbuang. Huhu, _someone please take Baekhyun to your home._

Tadi Chanyeol bilang apa? Akan menjelaskan semuanya?

Lalu apa yang membuat monyet tinggi ini terbaring di kasur apartemen Chanyeol?

"Sehun?"

Monyet tinggi itu bergerak, lebih tepatnya menggeliat. Memalingkan muka ke arah Baekhyun dengan gesture kelewat enggan.

"Ya? Dengan siapa? Ada kepentingan apa? Silahkan hubungi Chanyeol dulu. Aku sibuk,"

Dan matanya kembali tertutup.

 _BUKK!!_

Kalau itu Chanyeol yang menendang pantat Sehun dengan kelewat kencang.

Berhasil.

Sehun sadar seketika. Mata terbuka lebar, tangan menggaruk kepala sebentar, diakhiri menguap.

Terimakasih pertunjukkannya Sehun.

"Banyak yang perlu kau jelaskan Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Menuntut jawaban.

"Pertama, bocah ini yang membebaskanku. Kau bisa bertanya padanya cara apa yang dia lakukan untuk membawaku pulang,"

"Masih pertama, aku menggunakan hal yang biasa orang lain lakukan untuk membalas birokrasi yang ada di Indonesia. Beri mereka uang, lalu kau bisa pulang. Simple,"

"Sialan! Kau menyuap mereka untuk mengeluarkanku? Tidak, aku tidak rela keluar dengan cara kotor itu. Aku mau kembali ke tahanan,"

"Oh my. Chanyeol, aku bercanda. Mana mau aku mengeluarkan uangku untukmu. Maaf saja, mereka terlalu berharga,"

"Kalau itu aku percaya sih,"

Baekhyun pusing mendengar dua manusia absurd ini beradu argument.

"Instruksi. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Bisa jelaskan secara simple?"

"Tentu Baekhyun,"

Manisnya nada Sehun, Chanyeol jadi ingin merebusnya.

"Sederhananya, aku membawa dokumen dan data yang menunjukkan jika bukan Chanyeol pelakunya. Seperti riwayat browsernya pada jam dimana komentar itu terkirim. Lalu laporan kegiatan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada hari yang bersangkutan. Secara rinci. Dan yah, tahu sendiri kelanjutannya. Dia terbukti tak bersalah, keluar, lalu mandi. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan,"

"Mengerti Baekhyun?"

Penjelasan Sehun ditambah pertanyaan Chanyeol, sama dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

Baik, Baekhyun mengerti.

"Lalu kedua, mengapa bocah ini tidur disini?"

"Instruksi, bisa berhenti tidak memanggilku bocah?"

Sehun ngambek.

"Kau memang bocah. Intinya dia malas pulang dan berakhir tidur disini,"

"Terakhir. Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?"

Baekhyun banyak tanya ternyata.

"Aduh, kalau yang satu itu jujur saja aku tak bisa jelaskan. Kisah kita terlalu panjang. Yah sederhananya, aku junior Chanyeol dan dia seniorku yang selalu aku cari kesempatan untuk membunuhnya,"

"Kau memang juniorku yang paling ingin kukutuk, Hun. Kita pernah satu sekolah, pernah satu geng, pernah satu tongkrongan, pernah satu organisasi, pernah satu kepanitiaan, lalu pernah satu apa lagi, Hun?"

"Satu ranjang juga pernah, Baek. Jangan iri ya,"

Tahu? Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencekiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 ** _Sehun be like: Kamu punya dendam apa si sama aku sampai-sampai ngatain aku terus disini?_**

 ** _Me: Engga kok, aku sayang kamu. Sini bobo dulu._**

 ** _Ciie apdet cepet._**

 ** _Phay-phay._**


	20. Chapter 19

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Yang dia tahu, saat ini dia tengah berjalan bersama dua tiang listrik yang sungguh demi apapun terlihat sangat kekanakan.

Baekhyun mungkin maklum jika keduanya tengah melepas rindu karna lama tak bertemu.

Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga.

"Chanyeol, bagus ini atau ini?"

Disana, dua langkah darinya, Sehun tengah memamerkan dua buah kemeja. Meminta pendapat pada Chanyeol untuk memilih.

"Yang kanan,"

"Kalau begitu aku beli dua. Satu buatku, satu buatmu,"

"Boleh,"

Sialan! Sebenarnya yang tengah dekat dengan Chanyeol itu dia atau Sehun?

"Aku bagaimana?"

Itu suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit memelas.

"Kau bisa ambil satu yang tidak kupilih. Aku yang bayar,"

Wahh. Sehun memang calon adik yang paling ingin dia musnahkan.

"Jangan cemberut. Begitu pun dia akan menjadi adikmu,"

Oh, Baekhyun pikir dia tak jadi marah. Rangkulan serta cubitan pelan di bibir nyatanya bisa membuatnya luluh.

Tuhan, Baekhyun rasa dia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kudengar kau habis pergi dengan Chanyeol,"

Itu kata pertama yang masuk di telinganya saat dia pulang. Ayahnya keluar dari kamar tepat saat Baekhyun hendak menaiki tangga.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Sehun,"

Jadi sekarang Sehun juga berubah jadi tukang ngadu?

"Biasa saja. Jangan tegang. Kapan kau luang?"

"Lusa. Kenapa? Hendak makan malam lagi dengan keluarga Sehun?"

Baekhyun masih seperti biasanya, ketus.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu, lusa, ajak Chanyeol ke rumah,"

Pertanda apa ini?"

.

.

Besoknya Baekhyun berangkat ke kampus seperti biasa. Santai selayaknya mahasiswa lainnya.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau saat ini hatinya tengah ketar-ketir memikirkan perkataan ayahnya.

Ada dua kemungkinan mengapa ayahnya meminta Chanyeol untuk datang.

Yang pertama, pria dewasa itu ingin menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berhenti mendekatinya.

Kedua, ayahnya ingin agar Chanyeol menjawab persoalan tentang masalahnya beberapa hari lalu.

Jadi untuk meminimalisir segala kemungkinan buruk nantinya, Baekhyun memberi tahu Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Dan Baekhyun selalu berdoa di sela mata kuliahnya hari itu.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di sini. Tepatnya di depan kediaman Baekhyun. Rumah megah yang seakan membuat nyalinya ciut.

Ragu, haruskah dia masuk sekarang atau mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia sudah di depan?

Ahh tapi jika dia mengirim pesan itu berkesan dia tak punya nyali dan minta di jemput.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat pada pintu dan mengetuknya dengan pelan.

Tiga kali ketukan dan pintu itu terbuka.

Sang tuan rumah berada di sana. Dengan setelan santai yang tampak seperti ayah alih-alih pengusaha.

Tapi wajahnya masih datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membungkuk sopan untuk menyapa.

Dibalas dengan kata masuk yang langsung membuatnya bergerak mengikuti langkah ayah Baekhyun.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke rumah. Melewati ruang tamu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menerima orang luar, lalu ruang makan yang biasanya jadi opsi kedua untuk menerima tamu, dan berakhir di ruang keluarga yang Chanyeol rasa ini bukan wilayah yang boleh dia kunjungi.

Padahal dia sendiri sudah sering mencuri kesempatan untuk masuk kamar Baekhyun dengan menggunaka jalan illegal.

"Duduk,"

Oke dia bingung harus duduk dimana. Karena hanya ada satu sofa panjang disana. Haruskah dia duduk bersisian dengan ayah Baekhyun?

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa aneh yah?

"Kenapa diam? Sariawan?"

Wah, ayah Baekhyun bisa lawak juga. _Tapi maaf om, garing._

"Tidak,"

"Bagaimana rasanya penjara?"

Okeh, Chanyeol sangat yakin beliau akan menyinggung tentang hal ini.

"Tidak ada orang yang bilang penjara itu nyaman,"

Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Saya kira kau akan lama disana,"

"Tidak. Saya yakin saya akan keluar dengan cepat,"

"Percaya diri sekali. Padahal kau keluar juga karena anakku,"

Sombongnya keluar.

"Tapi Sehun juga temanku,"

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku salut kau mampu menahan emosi selama 48 jam disana,"

Chanyeol diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Duhh, Baekhyun kemana si. Kenapa si mungil itu sama sekali tak muncul.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa kau rela anak kesayangannya dekat dengan seseorang yang pernah mencicipi rasa penjara?"

Dia tahu betul apa yang di khawatirkan ayah Baekhyun. Beliau hanya takut anaknya jatuh ke pelukan orang yang salah.

Beliau takut Baekhyun dekat dengan anak politik yang kemungkinan besar punya banyak musuh.

"Saya tak mungkin menjadi Anda. Tapi jika saya berada di posisi Anda, saya akan mengutamakan kenyamanan orang tersayang saya. Karena tidak mungkin membiarkan dia berada di dekat saya tapi hatinya terus tersiksa?"

.

.

Baekhyun tetap diam di posisinya. Duduk tenang di kamar padahal dia tahu Chanyeol sudah datang dan sedang berbincang serius dengan ayahnya.

Semula dia khawatir akan apa yang akan ayahnya sampaikan pada Chanyeol.

Namun kekhawatiran itu hilang tak berbekas sejak tiga puluh menit lalu sebelum Chanyeol datang.

Ayahnya datang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kekhawatirannya berubah menjadi haru.

"Aku tak mungkin selamanya egois. Aku ingin kau bahagia juga seperti halnya aku. Baekhyun, mungkin aku berhasil menjadi pengusaha yang hebat. Tapi aku masih jauh dari kata baik untuk seorang ayah. Jadi sekarang kau boleh memilih siapa saja untuk dekat denganmu. Termasuk Chanyeol,"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 ** _Anjir. Ini kenapa susah banget si nyari kata yang pas buat dialog ayah Baekhyun?_**

 ** _Udah ya,_**

 ** _Phay-phay_**


	21. Chapter 20

Selepas pembicaraannya dengan ayah Baekhyun yang terbilang cukup mengejutkan, Chanyeol di perbolehkan untuk menemui Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol masuk kamar Baekhyun lewat jalan yang benar.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali dan mendengar Baekhyun menyahut, Chanyeol memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan.

Disana, Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di tepi ranjang.

Seakan-akan sudah menanti sedari tadi.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berdiri diam di tempatnya. Wajahnya jelas masih terkejut dan setengah tegang.

Chanyeol menggeleng beberapa kali. Awalnya pelan tapi lama kelamaan bertambah cepat dan di iringi tawa yang terdengar sumbang.

"Aku tak percaya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku juga,"

Chanyeol dengan konyolnya jongkok dan memegang kepalanya.

"Rasanya otakku akan meledak. Sungguh, itu mengejutkan,"

Baekhyun balas tertawa dan sekarang kamarnya penuh oleh tawa dari keduanya.

.

.

"Jadi, sekarang aku sudah direstui?"

Chanyeol berkedip menatap Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Menurutmu?"

Sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Si mungil itu membalasnya dengan pelukan yang kian erat.

Berpelukan sambil tiduran merupakan satu dari sekian posisi yang keduanya sukai.

Baekhyun suka saat Chanyeol berbaring di sisinya dengan sebelah tangan yang dia jadikan bantal. Kepala yang bersandar di dada membuatnya dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung si jangkung itu.

Dan Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar suka posisi seperti saat ini. Karena dengan berpelukan seperti ini dia merasa menjadi pemuda paling beruntung yang dapat melindungi si mungil menggemaskannya.

"Chan?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kabar Naomi?"

Kali ini Chanyeol bergerak dari posisinya. Bangkit untuk duduk dan membuat Baekhyun ikut duduk.

"Kenapa bertanya soal Naomi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Entah. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak dan mungkin perlu meminta maaf?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat jahat telah merebutmu dari dia dengan cara seperti itu,"

Baekhyun memang kadang seperti itu. Mungkin kemarin dia bisa berbuat sejahat penyihir, tapi percayalah. Baekhyun tak lebih dari pemuda mungil yang masih sering memikirkan perasaan orang di sekitarnya.

"Dia baik kok. Kadang aku masih bertukar pesan dengannya,"

Jawabannya sukses membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu, Baek. Aku hanya sekedar bertukar informasi biasa. Kau tahu sendiri dia mahasiswa yang sangat aktif. Dia juga bilang padaku kalau dia juga tahu batasan sebagai mantan. Dia sangat menghargaimu sebagai pasanganku,"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Jangan cemburu. Sungguh, Naomi bukan tipikal gadis pendendam seperti yang pembaca harapkan. Dia tipe gadis yang akan berteman kembali seperti sedia kala dengan mantannya. Toh sekarang dia sudah punya Bambam,"

"Baguslah. Aku jadi tak perlu khawatir kau diambil kembali,"

.

.

Hari Baekhyun masih berjalan seperti biasa.

Yang berbeda hanya bagian Chanyeol yang mulai bebas datang ke rumahnya kapan saja. Ya benar, kapan saja.

Seperti dua hari lalu. Chanyeol yang memang kadang punya otak ajaib itu datang ke rumahnya pukul satu dini hari.

Alasannya?

Katanya mengantar donat yang Baekhyun inginkan. Padahal Baekhyun update jam 10 malam.

Kata Chanyeol, "Tak apa telat tiga jam. Daripada tidak sama sekali. Nanti bayiku menangis,"

Saat itu Baekhyun langsung menyubit perut Chanyeol. Padahal tak dapat apa-apa. Ya, bagaimana ya? Perut Chanyeol mana ada lemak, yang ada hanya otot yang rutin dilatih tiap hari Kamis.

Baekhyun si senang-senang saja punya gebetan pengertian macam Chanyeol.

Tapi kadang juga kesal.

Yang bikin kesal itu kalau ada yang bertanya seperti ini, "Udah jadian?"

Atau ini, "Udah ditembak?"

Paling parah ini, "Lengket mulu, pacaran engga,"

Tau lah siapa yang berani bicara seperti itu. Tentu saja Sehun, memang siapa lagi?

"Kerjamu melamun. Aku penasaran apa yang ada di otakmu,"

"Yang jelas bukan kau,"

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah duduk di bangku kantin FISIP. Di hadapannya ada sepiring kentang goreng yang hanya tersisa separuh dan segelas susu cokelat. Juga satu makhluk yang sebulan lagi resmi menjadi adiknya.

"Uhh, jahatnya."

Sambil menjawab, tangannya maju mengambil kentang goreng milik Baekhyun. Gerak Sehun otomatis membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Pesan sendiri bisa?"

"Tidak,"

Alasannya berkunjung ke kantin FISIP katanya si untuk menyicipi jajanan di sana. Tapi semenjak duduk hingga sekarang pun Sehun tak memesan apa pun. Malah mengganggu pesanan Baekhyun.

"Hun,"

"Hmm,"

"Chanyeol kapan nembak yah?"

"Maunya kapan?"

Iya yah, maunya kapan?

Baekhyun bingung kalau sudah di tanya begitu. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati pun dia mengakui bahwa dia siap kapan pun Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya.

"Emang bakal langsung jawab iya kalau Chanyeol nembak?"

Kalau itu si jangan di tanya. Jawabannya sudah jelas.

Jadi yah, daripada Baekhyun berpikir yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik dia biarkan saja hubungan ini mengalir apa adanya.

Toh tanpa status pun, Chanyeol sudah paten miliknya. Iya kan?

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada setiap mahasiswa yang dia temui di koridor siang itu.

Beberapa mahasiswa sampai merasa tingkah Chanyeol itu aneh.

Senyumnya kelewat cerah. Menyilaukan.

Tapi toh Chanyeol tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang dia harus menemui pujaan hati terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun baru selesai kelas ngomong-ngomong. Dan Chanyeol kembali pada rutinitas lamanya yang selalu menunggu di depan kelas sampai Baekhyun keluar.

Langkahnya di percepat saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar. Tangannya reflek menarik pemuda bermarga Do tersebut.

"Apa?"

Tipikal Kyungsoo sekali. Tidak sabaran dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Tunggu sampai Baekhyun keluar,"

Lalu Baekhyun menampakkan diri dan langsung menyapa Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri bersisian dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada kelas lagi kan?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada keduanya yang langsung di jawab sebuah gelengan.

"Bagus. Ayo ikut aku,"

Keduanya diarahkan ke parkiran. Baekhyun si otomatis mengerti, pasti Chanyeol akan membawanya pergi.

Yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa harus mengajak Kyungsoo?

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab saat melihat tiga mobil berderet rapi di parkiran dengan beberapa pemuda yang tampak sedang menunggu.

Disana ada Sehun, Namjoon, Mingyu, S.Coups, Joshua, Hoshi, Bobby, Hanbin dan tentu saja Kai yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol mengajak serta Kyungsoo.

"Kemana?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan menggapai lengan Chanyeol.

"Pantai. Yuk,"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan kembali mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Kedatangannya langsung disambut ramai obrolan khas pemuda. Berisik dan kadang sedikit kotor.

"Wahh, pengantin kita sudah datang,"

Tadinya Baekhyun ingin menyahut ucapan Hoshi yang seperti menggodanya. Tapi niatnya batal ketika mendengar celetukkan Mingyu.

"Duhh Kyungsoo lama. Kai sudah tak sabar,"

Lalu dia melihat reaksi Kai yang langsung memukul Mingyu dan menendang pantat Hoshi.

"Diem, sialan,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Usaha biar balik lagi,"

Setengah berbisik, Chanyeol menjawab tanya yang ada di otak Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya tersampir di bahu sempit Baekhyun dan membawanya maju berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Pembagian mobil?"

Joshua yang pertama memberi kode kepada yang lain untuk berhenti saling menggoda.

"Baekhyun, Mingyu, S.Coups, sama Joshua ikut mobilku,"

Chanyeol menyahut pertama yang langsung membuat tiga pemuda lain berpindah posisi ke samping Chanyeol.

"Yaudah. Bobby, Hanbin, Namjoon,Hoshi di mobilku,"

Sahutan Sehun langsung membuat Kai mendelik.

"Terus ini mobil Bobby?"

"Lu lah yang bawa,"

Jawaban kelewat cepat yang Bobby lontarkan membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu langsung dihadiahi tendangan di betisnya.

Tersangkanya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

"Okey. Barang bawaan taruh aja di mobil Bobby. Kalau udah langsung masuk mobil masing-masing,"

S.Coups langsung memberi komando pada yang lain untuk mengatur barang mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun si tidak tahu apa rencana yang dibuat sekumpulan pemuda kelebihan energi ini. Yang penting dia bisa menikmati refreshing singkatnya saat ini.

Chanyeol, Namjoon, Mingyu, S.Coups, Hanbin, dan Bobby saat ini sedang bermain volly pantai dengan semangat seperti sedang mengikuti turnamen olahraga nasional.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Joshua baru saja kembali dari acara bermain air di tepi pantai.

Kai dan Hoshi masih belum kembali dari acara mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada di pantai tersebut. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati refreshing ini. Mungkin jika diajak pulang keduanya akan menolak dengan alasan belum cukup.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam di pondok yang mereka sewa. Sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Saat diminta untuk bergabung, bocah tinggi itu beralasan malas. Katanya panas.

Ya Baekhyun sebagai calon kakak yang dari awal sering jadi lawan adu mulutnya langsung membalas, "Kalo mau dingin sana masuk freezer. Jangan ke pantai,"

Sehun cuma menjawab dengan bibir mengerucut sok imut.

"Makanannya masih belum datang?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Baru minum yang datang. Mungkin pesanan kita terlalu ribet jadi lama,"

"Kamu bawa powerbank, Hun?"

Sehun mengambil tasnya dan mengaduknya sebentar. Lalu mengangsurkan powerbank yang diminta kea rah Joshua.

"Abis ini kita kemana? Masih jam empat nih,"

"Kata Namjoon si di sebelah sana bakal ada festival musik dan pesta kembang api. Mungkin abis makan kita langsung ke sana,"

Sehun berkata sambil menunjuk sisi pantai yang tampak sedikit jauh dari posisi mereka.

Kerlip lighting sedikit terlihat dari posisi mereka saat ini. Terlihat ramai oleh manusia yang tampak seperti semut karena jauhnya jarak.

Dan mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk menghabiskan sisa hari disana.

.

.

Hentak suara musik terdengar sangat bising. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuat ratusan manusia disana merasa terganggu. Sebaliknya, mereka justru menikmati suasana yang sedemikian rupa dan bukan sekali dua kali mereka tertawa bahagia.

Dari ratusan manusia yang berkumpul di depan panggung tersebut, ada sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah tertawa lepas menikmati acara.

Hoshi dan Mingyu saling rangkul sambil ikut bernyanyi dengan suara keras seakan ingin menyaingi sang vokalis. Disebelahnya ada Hanbin, Bobby, Sehun, Kai dan S.Coups yang berjoget dengan rusuh tak karuan. Lalu di sebelah kanan dari gerombolan rusuh itu ada Kyungsoo, Joshua dan Namjoon yang berdiri diam menikmati musik dengan santai.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di belakang gerombolan rusuh itu dengan sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Dan tangan yang lain terangkat melambai mengikuti alunan musik.

Baekhyun sesekali akan menendang Bobby yang bertingkah konyol. Lalu ikut tertawa lepas saat melihat gerombolan itu mulai berjoget seakan sedang datang ke konser dangdut.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun bertanya saat merasa Chanyeol diam dan menatapnya dalam.

Panggung yang semula di kuasai oleh sebuah band, kini berganti dengan seorang DJ yang langsung memutar musik dari salah satu musisi terkenal dunia, The Chainsmokers. Otomatis Baekhyun langsung menjerit seakan bertemu langsung dengan musisi tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun mulai meloncat penuh minat. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas maju untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Aww!!"

"Senang sekali ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menikmati hentak musik yang sangat keras.

Chanyeol menelusuri setiap detail wajah Baekhyun. Pipinya sukses merona saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang menawan tersebut terkena cahaya lighting panggung.

Tangan yang semula bertengger di bahu, kini merosot ke pinggang.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi dari panggung di hadapannya ke pemuda jangkung di sampingnya.

"Mau jadi kekasihku? Ahh bukan. Mau jadi satu-satunya pemilik mutlak diriku?"

Baekhyun reflek mundur beberapa senti. Terlalu terkejut akan ucapan yang di lontarkan Chanyeol.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka si jangkung itu akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu saat ini.

Jauh dari ekspektasi Baekhyun yang mengira mungkin saja Chanyeol akan memintanya dengan sebuah makan malam mewah ataupun kejutan romantis.

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol punya cara tersendiri untuk menyatakan maksudnya.

"Lihat!! Kembang apinya akan dimulai!"

Itu suara Hoshi yang langsung membuat Baekhyun memalingkan muka. Reflek sengaja dengan dalih menutup rona.

Baekhyun tersipu, bung.

 ** _DUAR!!_**

 ** _DUAR!!_**

"Iya aku mau,"

 ** _DUAR!!_**

Nyaris tak terdengar andai saja Chanyeol tidak terus-terusan menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Ronanya masih disana. Dan justru bertambah merah saat jawaban itu terlontar dari lisannya.

Dan Chanyeol menunduk menahan senyum bahagianya.

Heii, kalian pikir hanya Baekhyun yang merona? Lihat, Chanyeol juga bisa. Dan terlihat menggelikkan sampai-sampai Sehun melontarkan ejekan berupa, "Eww menjijikan sekali mukamu,"

Yang langsung dibalas tendangan di pantat oleh Chanyeol.

Heran. Sempat-sempatnya yah? Padahal sedang menahan sipu malu karena bahagia status mereka sekarang resmi.

 **END**

 ** _HA HA!!_**

 ** _Iya end. Beneran._**

 ** _Terimakasih_** ** _untuk kalian yang mengikuti ff ini dari awal Chanyeol masih masuk kamar Baekhyun lewat jendela sampai akhirnya bisa masuk lewat pintu._**

 ** _Makasih_** ** _banget untuk komentar kalian yang lucu-lucu banget. Andai ini wp, udah aku bales satu-satu._** ** _Oh ya, setelah baca ini dari awal._** ** _Ternyata aku sadar ada satu kesalahan fatal. Sehun ternyata pernah sekali nongol pas Chanyeol main futsal. Huhu, aku ceroboh. Yaudahlah ya, anggap aja Sehun yang itu beda sama Sehun yang jadi adiknya Baekhyun._**

 ** _Last_** ** _but not least, aku mau promo wkwk. Karena ini udah end, kuy tengok ff-ku yang satunya. Judulnya Amaranth._**

 ** _Yang_** ** _punya Joylada sama Wattpad, bolehlah mampir ke akunku. Namanya baerryriana . Ramaikan lapakku kuy biar aku semangat nulisnya hehe._**

 ** _Udah_** ** _ya,_**

 ** _See you di lapak lain,_**

 ** _Phay-phay, muahhh.._**


End file.
